Immortal Rouges
by Alse
Summary: Six rouges are introduced to the four Clans, and Jayfeather fails at seeing into their dreams. Something must be wrong. Jayfeather has a vision and sees five of them pass by Tribe of Rushing Waters and being treated like old friends. This worries him. R
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello cat lovers! Animechic and I decided to turn her dream into a fanfic so please enjoy it. We may jump back and forth from when Bluestar was Bluestar or Bluefur, but mostly when Jayfeather is medicine cat. Oh! And I don't own the Warriors books. Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

When a small group of rouge cats can overcome four Clans, the Clans have either become weak or they didn't expect five rouges to come in as prisoners and end up taking over. But we're getting ahead of ourselves here.

These five cats are nothing special to the naked eye. They look like ordinary rouges. They have battle wounds and scars, they have a leader and sleep in shifts. These cats have no odd way of living. They act like normal rouges, but coming into contact with the Clans has turned them upside down.

Two males and three females decide that they will not live along the codes of Clans, or be tamed as kittypets. Their leader, a small black she-cat with a golden sun on her chest, didn't intend for what happened to happen.

She looks sweet and innocent, and most think she couldn't hurt a fly. She happens to be the most vicious of them all. Two of her friends are white, the female has a silver crescent moon necklace and the male looks like he has flames running down his neck. The other female is a rosy-pink with a silver "S" on her back. The other male is just silver.

These five make a dangerous combination. They have a deadly secret that if anyone found out they would all be dead. That is, if they could die.

**(O.o)**

A blue-eyed gray tabby tom wove his way through the crowded camp toward his leader. "Move, move, move, Firestar!"

The ginger tom turned and spotted his medicine cat, "Hello Jayfeather," He meowed, "What's wrong?"

Jayfeather turned his sightless eyes upon his leader, "A vision is what's wrong."

Firestar jumped up from his seat, "I'm sorry Sandstorm, I'll be right back." He licked her ear and led Jayfeather into his den. "What now?"

Jayfeather sat with his back to the entrance and his eyes locked on Firestar, "Firestar," He began, "The vision showed a group of rouges coming through the mountains past the Tribe of Rushing Water without being attacked." He shook his head, "It was like the Tribe knew them. Like they knew who they were."

"Is that a problem?" Firestar asked confused.

"Yes," Jayfeather snapped, "The Tribe of Rushing Waters has met no new young cats since we came here." He paused, "My vision showed these cats resting on the edge of WindClan territory. The black cat in the group stood at the top of the rift overlooking the Clans, she must be the youngest but the leader."

"Wait," Firestar said, "Small black she-cat? She could be like Scrooge, small but vicious."

"You mean the past leader of BloodClan?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yes." Firestar meowed. Jayfeather nodded and sighed.

"If these cats make it across Wind Clan territory into ours we will be in danger." He said, "Firestar, if that black she-cat makes it here on her own we will all die!"

"I won't let it happen my friend." Firestar told Jayfeather, "She won't get here on her own."

"But she must get here." Jayfeather told him, "The five cats must be separated but the black she-cat must be here."

Firestar nodded, "Alright Jayfeather, I'll send Sandstorm, Cloudtail, and Brambleclaw to see Onestar and tell him your message."

"I have to go too!" Jayfeather said jumping up, "I know what they look like so I have to go!"

"Alright, alright." Firestar said, "You can go too."

**A/N: So? Did you like it? It started as a dream and ended up a fanfic... Huh... this happens often... R&R!**


	2. Finding The Rouges

**A/N: I think the prologue went quiet well, don't you? I thank Animechic for the dream and Annacuster13 for bugging us into making it a story. (Deal with it girlies) Again may jump back in forth throughout the books, so sorry.**

**Finding The Rouges**

Firestar led Jayfeather out of his den and leaped onto the ledge nearby, "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting." He yowled.

All cats came and sat around the base of the rock. When they were all silent Firestar called out, "Jayfeather has had another vision!" Jayfeather could feel the eyes on him, "And it warns us of coming danger per usual."

Jayfeather sighed, "I know it may sound strange but five rouges are coming, if they get here by themselves we will all die."

"So I need Sandstorm, Cloudtail, and Brambleclaw to go with Jayfeather to tell Onestar of this vision." Firestar said. When their names were called the pale ginger she-cat, fluffy tom, and brown tabby tom straightened up.

"Why?" One warrior called, "Why warn Onestar?"

"Because he'll be the first to die!" Jayfeather snapped, "And if he dies we all die."

The cats all looked frightened, "Why not tell him tomorrow night at the meeting?"

Firestar stood, "Because then it would be too late." They all nodded and Firestar hopped off the ledge.

Firestar's mate, Sandstorm, his nephew, Cloudtail, and his old apprentice, Brambleclaw came up to him, "We're ready to leave now."

"Good, now let's go." Jayfeather snapped at them from behind Firestar. He stalked off.

"That boy better not test me." Brambleclaw said. Brambleclaw is his father and Sandstorm is his grandmother. Sandstorm smacked Brambleclaw with her tail.

"Let's not get left behind." Cloudtail said bounding after the moody medicine cat. Brambleclaw and Sandstorm followed closely behind him.

Jayfeather sat outside the entrance, "Let's go!"

The others bounded out of the camp and they all four raced toward the WindClan boundary. They leaped the small stream and skidded to a stop at the edge of their territory waiting.

A few minutes went by and Jayfeather got up, "I'm going through." He crossed the line and the warriors followed closely behind him. They had only gone ten feet before three WindClan cats appeared in front of them.

Jayfeather sniffed, "Hello Morningflower, Runningbrook, and Tawnyfur."

So we run into three she-cats?" Cloudtail asked, "That's different."

"And hello there Crowfeather." Jayfeather said after a moment.

"Jayfeather." Crowfeather said stalking up to them, "What are you doing?" he looked at the three warriors behind him, "Leading a sneak attack?"

Jayfeather shook his head, "I need to see Onestar." He stood and paced the darker gray tom, "If there isn't a problem with him right now, if so let me see Barkface or Kestralpaw."

"Fine." Crowfeather said, "And this is only because you are the damned medicine cat." Crowfeather turned and bounded down the hill. Jayfeather and Sandstorm kept up with him. Cloudtail and Brambleclaw followed closely behind with the rest of the WindClan patrol behind them.

**(O.o)**

Crowfeather and Morningflower led the ThunderClan cats into their camp. Jayfeather yowled out, "Onestar! Get out here its important!" Barkface and Kestralpaw stuck their heads out of the medicine cats den. Jayfeather looked at Cloudtail, "Take Brambleclaw outside and look up at the ridge leading back towards the Tribe of Running Water."

Cloudtail nodded and Brambleclaw followed him outside. Sandstorm soon followed them out.

Onestar appeared at the front of the camp and stalked toward Jayfeather, "What is it medicine cat?"

Jayfeather said in a low voice so that only Onestar and Barkface, who had come over as well, "A vision of five rouges appearing on the ridge leading to the Tribe of Rushing Water has invaded my sleep. These five cats will destroy our Clans if you don't capture them.

A yowl erupted from outside. Sandstorm came in, "Jayfeather! They're here!" Jayfeather's eyes widened.

"Onestar! They need captured and separated." Jayfeather said, "Please."

"Crowfeather?" Onestar said, "Get Whitetail, Heatherpaw, Weaselfur, and Robinwing ready for tonight. We will attack these rouges and capture them."

"We will help." Sandstorm said. She sat next to Jayfeather. Onestar nodded and turned to his Clan, "Tonight we save the Clans!"

They all cheered.

**(O.o)**

Later that night, Jayfeather sat in the medicine cats den talking to Barkface and Kestralpaw. Brambleclaw poked his head into the den, "Come on kiddo, we have to explain what these cats look like."

Jayfeather nodded and followed his dad out into the clearing. He moved toward the smell of Onestar. He sat next to the leader and yowled for silence. "These cats are all different sizes. There are five of them, three she-cats and two toms. One tom is white with flames running down his neck and the other is silver. One she-cat is black with ac sun on her chest, another is white with a crescent moon around her neck, and the last is rosy-pink with a silver S on her back."

"Do you know anything about their fighting style?" Crowfeather asked.

"They fight like rouges and like the cats of old." Jayfeather said.

Crowfeather yowled, "Let's go find them!" Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, and Cloudtail led the way out of the camp and up to the ridge. Crowfeather stayed with them. "Silence."

Every cat there crept up the ridge and sat in the shadows. Looking out across the ridge they saw a single tom, he was white. Crowfeather and Heatherpaw stalked lightly toward him. When they were closer they noticed he was asleep. Crowfeather snorted and saw three other cats. Two she-cats curled up together and a tom laying nearby.

"Where is the other she-cat?" Heatherpaw asked quietly.

"Right here, my dear." A voice said from beside Crowfeather. "I am the shadow, I am never found unless I wish to be." She laughed, "Icron, wake up! Arson, snap out of it!"

The tom that was asleep on his feet sat up straighter and hissed, "Alse, I don't wanna snap out of my dose." The other tom smacked him.

"We're under attack you fools!" The shadow cat snapped. The next thing any of them knew the black she-cat bowled into Crowfeather's side. He rolled over and knocked his apprentice over.

The other she-cats leaped up and attacked. The toms followed suit.


	3. Were They Captured or Did They Give Up?

**A/N: Some people say they don't like cliffhangers but as for me, I adore them. I stopped on a battle scene last time. The beginning of one at least.**

**Were They Captured or Did They Give Up?**

Weaselfur's white paws flashed in the dark as he leaped over Sandstorm to block her from the silver tom. Whitetail's small white body was launched over Heatherpaw to knock the shadow cat off of Crowfeather. She swiped her paws at the black cat and missed.

Robinwing yowled as her tail was bitten by the rosy-pink she-cat. Onestar grabbed the she-cat and flung her away from Robinwing. He attacked and pinned the rosy cat. The silver tom saw this and tried to pounce on Onestar.

"Puffball!" He yowled out. Crowfeather knocked him out of the air and pinned him. Both pinned rouges fought against their opponents but couldn't get free.

The other tom flanked the white she-cat. "Where is Alse?" He asked looking around. He swiped at Whitetail and bit down on Heatherpaw's tail.

"Don't ask me!" The white she-cat said fending off Robinwing just in time to get jumped by Whitetail. "Damn it Arson!"

The white tom laughed and dove under Heatherpaw, "That's what you get Ilce." Then Sandstorm and Brambleclaw pinned him. The white she-cat laughed at him. Heatherpaw, Cloudtail, and Robinwing backed up to each other so their backs were covered.

"Silly, silly Clan cats." The black she-cat said laughing. Her voice rang out around them so that none of the cats could pinpoint her location. "You think you could win by force?"

"Well we obviously already have." Cloudtail snapped. His tail lashed.

"Keep your fluffy white tail to yourself Cloudtail." The voice paused, "Are you surprised that I know your names? Heatherpaw, what an odd name... Robinwing? Ha! What happened? Where you kidnapped by a robin?"

Robinwing stepped away from Cloudtail and Heatherpaw, "Shut the fuck up you stupid coward!"

"Robinwing!" Heatherpaw said, "Calm down!" Heatherpaw turned to Robinwing and the moon was uncovered.

Cloudtail looked around and saw the black she-cat disappear over the lip of the ridge, "Stupid Clan cats." She laughed. She turned and locked eyes with Cloudtail, "Do you want me to wait so you can lead us to the camp?"

"Your giving up?" Cloudtail asked? "Why?"

Robinwing and Heatherpaw raced down the hill and stopped in front of the she-cat. She sighed, "I'm not giving up, I'm just cooperating with you guys." She bound back up the hill, "Come on you guys, we're going to be cooperative."

All four rouges stopped fighting and sat still. The Clan cats slowly got up. The rouges slid out from under them and bound over to their leader. They all sat down beside her. She stood like a shadow with silver, white, and pink surrounding her. The Clan cats exchanged glances and led the way down to the camp.

**(O.o)**

"They just gave up!" Jayfeather exclaimed, "What the hell!" His gray tail swished angrily.

The small black cat slid through the crowd without being seen. When she was finally spotted she was almost to the blind medicine cat. "We didn't give up you fucked up cat!" She snapped. She sat in front of him, "I don't give up, I plan ahead and cooperate."

"You must be the leader." Jayfeather said. His sightless eyes locked onto her. "What are your names?"

The small black she-cat flicked her tail and the rouges slipped through the crowd. When her gang was around her she stood as tall as she could. "I am Alse, this is Ilce," The white she-cat, "Arson," The white tom, "Icron," The silver tom, "and... Puffball." the rosy-pink she-cat.

Alse paused, "We know who you are as well medicine cat." She swirled her tail and the boys lay down behind her and the girls sat beside her. "Jayfeather, son of Crowfeather and Leafpool. Other medicine cat." She smirked as Crowfeather ducked his head.

"So you know who I am," Jayfeather said raising his head higher, "Do you know my Clan?"

"Firestar is your leader. You belong to ThunderClan." Ilce said, "Bluestar used to be the leader with Redtail and Lionheart as her first two Deputies when Firestar came to the Clan as Rusty." She smirked as Sandstorm and Brambleclaw flinched.

"That's right," Arson said, "You, Sandstorm, were a young warrior when she died weren't you?" He and Icron laughed.

"Alse is going with me to my Clan," Jayfeather snapped, "Icron and Puffball are going to RiverClan and Ilce is going to ShadowClan."

"Okay Arson," Alse said, "You get to stay with the small WindClan members." She smiled and licked his ear, "Be safe." He nodded and twined his tail with hers.

"When am I not?" He replied. She just looked at him and he looked away.

Crowfeather sat up and beckoned his apprentice over to him, "We'll take Puffball and Icron to RiverClan territory." Onestar and Jayfeather looked at Crowfeather and then at each other.

"Sounds good to us." Alse said. She wrapped her tail around Ilce's paw and stood up. Sandstorm and Brambleclaw stood up beside the exit and Cloudtail smacked Jayfeather and they both stepped toward the exit.

"Come on Ilce." Alse said following Jayfeather and Cloudtail outside. The two she-cats followed happily and willingly. The boys and Puffball watched them leave. Puffball and Icron followed a few minutes later with Heatherpaw and Crowfeather.

When they left Arson got up and asked, "Where will I sleep?" Onestar pointed out a small indent in the back wall. It was big enough for Arson to sleep in. "Thank you Onestar." He went and lay down to sleep.

On the other hand Crowfeather was having a hard time keeping Puffball and Icron in line with Heatherpaw. "Will you two settle down!"

They both stopped and walked silently between Heatherpaw and Crowfeather. When they got to RiverClan territory Dawnflower, Leopardstar, and her Deputy Mistyfoot were waiting for them.

"Hello Crowfeather," Leopardstar said, "Are these the rouges Whitewing and Brightheart came and told us about?"

"Yes." Crowfeather said, "Take care of them. We may need them later."

Mistyfoot and Dawnflower flanked the rouges and the three she-cats led them into their territory. Crowfeather had to drag Heatherpaw away from the border. "BYE!"

The rouges waved at her with their tails.

**(O.o)**

Both she-cats walked quietly and efficiently between the ThunderClan warriors. It was beginning to annoy the warriors. Sandstorm finally snapped and turned on the smaller one.

"Why are you two walking so quietly and willingly?" She demanded.

The two rouges exchanged glances, "Do you want us to be uncontrollable and wild?" Ilce asked.

Alse looked pleased with her friend's answer, "Do you Sandstorm? Brambleclaw, Cloudtail, do you guys agree with her? Jayfeather." She looked at all of them. "Okay fine." With that she sat down and Ilce leaped over Cloudtail and ran to the edge of the lake.

"Brambleclaw! Cloudtail! Get her!" Jayfeather snapped, "You!" He turned on Alse, "Get your furry black ass up now!"

"I never meant to say that I wanted you to be unruly, I was just wondering why you weren't being that way." Sandstorm said.

Alse nodded and stood. "Okay then." She nudged Jayfeather's head playfully, "Calm down sassy pants." She then took a deep breath and yowled for Ilce. Ilce came up to her without Brambleclaw and Cloudtail.

"Brambleclaw! Cloudtail! Get back here!" Sandstorm yowled. Both boys came trotting up to them.

"She's fast!" Brambleclaw said.

"And she doesn't smell!" Cloutail added.

"Umm, thanks I think." Ilce said with a smile.

Brambleclaw shook his head. "We both lost her scent." Cloudtail nodded. "In fact when we went back the way we came from, we couldn't smell either of them."

"Our scents aren't heavy enough to be picked up when we're being tracked." Alse said, "We can only be found, by scent, by our little group." She smiled and looked at Ilce, "Why are you wet?"

"I jumped into the lake." She said like it was obvious. Alse nodded and pushed on Jayfeather's flank. He moved and they all kept walking.

Soon enough they arrived at the ThunderClan camp, "Go ahead and get some rest you three." Jayfeather told the warriors. "I think I can handle these two."

"Wait two minutes Jayfeather." Sandstorm told him. Jayfeather sat and waited while Sandstorm led Brambleclaw and Cloudtail into the camp. A moment later a burly tom came scrambling up the slope.

This tom had an orange pelt and amber eyes. A blue-eyed gray she-cat followed him. "Good job keeping up Dovepaw!" The bigger tom said.

"Holy LionClan!" Ilce said spotting the tom, "Is that who I think it is?"

Alse nodded, just as astonished, "Hello Lionblaze." She said in awe, "You and your brother amaze us." She looked down. "Dovepaw! Holy LeopardClan!"

Both rouges jumped up and bowed to the three cats. Lionblaze meowed, "That's new." He looked at his apprentice and then his brother.

Jayfeather shrugged and nudged Alse, "Get up you two, we have to go!" He snapped.

"You three are legendary!" Ilce exclaimed as they walked on. "I can't believe we got to meet you!"

"Calm sissy," Alse said laying her tail along Ilce's flank, "Don't give anything away." Her friend nodded.

They made it to the RiverClan border without incident. Blackstar, Dawncloud, and Russetfur waited for them.

"Bah!" Russetfur exclaimed, "She-cats!" Dawncloud smacked her.

Blackstar shook his head and looked at Jayfeather, "Which is ours?" He looked the two she-cats up and down.

Alse turned and kicked Ilce towards the ShadowClan cats, "Her." She turned again and sighed, "See you sissy." Ilce waved and bowed to Blackstar.

"Hello Blackstar," She said, "I'm honored to meet you." He nodded and led his warriors and the rouge away.

Jayfeather turned and led the way back to camp.

**A/N: Sorry, long chapter. I hope you liked it though. Please R&R!**


	4. Jayfeather's Temorary Apprentice

**A/N: I'm getting through this faster than I thought I would. Okay, well here you go! Another chapter!**

**Jayfeather's Temporary Apprentice**

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar yowled as Jayfeather led his brother, Alse, and Dovepaw into the camp.

"Good timing Jayfeather." Lionblaze commented. He and his apprentice took a seat near the back of the group. Jayfeather shook his head and motioned for Alse to follow him.

"Firestar was waiting for you wasn't he?" She asked the blind medicine cat. Jayfeather only nodded. Alse looked at him and then up at Firestar. The ginger tom was watching her as every cat came out and sat around him.

Jayfeather threaded his way to his leader and snapped, "Come on Sun." He sat by the base of the ledge his leader stood on. Alse took a step back and bound forward. She leaped over several cats and landed soundlessly beside the medicine cat.

Some cats began to whisper in awe. "And for your information, medicine cat," Alse snapped, "My name is Alse." Jayfeather just looked at her and nodded to his leader. Alse sat grudgingly beside Jayfeather.

Firestar's yowl brought silence to the Clan. "I told you all this morning that Jayfeather had had a vision about five rouges." He paused and glanced at the rouge, "Jayfeather brought back the leader of the group. She didn't make it here by herself so we won't all die!"

"Yet." Jayfeather muttered. Alse glared at him and stood up.

"Pardon me," She said as politely as her angry would allow, which made her snap at them, "But we weren't going to kill you all. We wanted to know if we would get a chance to meet the great Firestar and his family. Cloudtail, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovepaw, Ivypaw, Leafpool, and Squirrelflight."

Firestar flinched, "My daughters, their kits, and grandkits?" He asked after a moment.

"Oh I'm sorry if I hit a nerve," Alse said with a viscous smile, "But yes. Your family has an odd Prophecy around it. Not just the _Fire will save the Clans_ one, but the _Power of Three_ and _Female Fury_... Oh wait! You don't have any clues about that last one." She laughed, "Opps, and I told Ilce not to give anything away."

Firestar blinked in astonishment, "Umm, okay then." He looked around at his Clan, "Anyway this rouge... what's your name?"

Alse stood up taller, "My name is Alse."

"Alright." Firestar meowed, "This rouge, Alse, has joined our Clan as a prisoner like Yellowfang had so long ago." The Clan bowed their heads.

"What if she becomes part of the Clan?" One warrior asked. Alse turned and saw that it was Cloudtail. He puffed up his chest and looked at her, "What will happen then Firestar?"

Firestar shook his head, "That is very unlikely." Alse just smiled to herself and sat back down. "We need to make a nest for her."

"I'm not a bird!" Alse said automatically, "I'm sorry but its a thing with my group: we don't call them nests. Plus I'm not a kit, I can make my own bed."

Firestar exchanged glances with his Deputy, "You sound like a cat from Clans of old." Brambleclaw said. "How old are you?"

Alse lowered her head and mumbled, "Eight moons." Jayfeather looked shocked and Sandstorm fell over. Firestar looked surprised and Brambleclaw was speechless.

"Only eight?" Brambleclaw asked. Alse nodded slowly, "Damn! Your young."

"And she fights like a freaking senor warrior." Cloudtail muttered.

"Don't you mean avoid warriors like I'm a senor?" She asked lifting her eyes to glare at him. Cloudtail lowered his head. Alse's laugh rang out through the camp, "You cower to a mere... apprentice aged she-cat?"

Jayfeather laid his tail along Alse's flank, "Hush before you get in trouble." He snapped, "StarClan your annoying."

"Look who's talking." She snapped back. He moved his tail away and shook his head.

"Oh great!" Squirrelflight gripped, "A female Jayfeather." The other cats laughed. "Come on Brambleclaw, let's get bedding for the grouch." She got up and her mate followed her.

Alse crawled under the ledge and lay comfortably in the crack on the side, "If its okay with you, Firestar, I'll sleep here."

Firestar hopped off the ledge and the cats went back to what they were doing. "If it rains or anything you will be in the medicine cat den, understand?" He meowed.

Jayfeather and Alse both looked shocked but she managed a "Yes sir." and Firestar walked away. Jayfeather and Alse just sat there in shock. "In your den?"

Jayfeather nodded and shock his head, "It's going to rain soon anyway so I'll pick out a nest for you in my den."

"Damn it!" Alse said, "I don't want a tom to pick out my bed for me! I'm not a helpless queen!"

Jayfeather smiled, "I was going to make you sleep in one of the sickly beds, but if you prefer you can sleep in the apprentice's bed."

"The medicine cat apprentice's bed?" Alse said, "You don't have an apprentice?" She stood. Jayfeather could tell she was shuffling her paws, "Could I... umm... Could I be your part-time apprentice?"

Jayfeather's gray head turned toward the leader's den where Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw where talking with Firestar. "Hang on." He told her. She nodded and Jayfeather walked over to his aunt, uncle, and grandfather.

Firestar and his family glanced at Jayfeather, "No need to get her bedding, she'll be staying in my den." They all just looked at him. "She wants to learn how to be a medicine cat, but I told her I was going to ask first."

Firestar looked at the black rouge. She was watching with a worried glint in her eyes. "Go ahead and let her, but be careful and don't tell her any secrets."

Jayfeather nodded and flicked his tail, "Come on Sun." He bound over to his den and Alse followed closely behind him.

"It's Alse!" She snapped. Jayfeather smiled and pointed with his nose.

"The herbs are back there, my bed is over there and you will sleep there." He pointed to a dark hole in the wall, then a small alcove, and then a shadowed indent. He turned his face in her direction, "And you will not go by your name after a moon."

Alse stepped back, "What do you mean?" She asked looking astonished. He just smiled and went into the herb area.

When he came back out he had a few herbs, "What are they?" He asked. There were bumpy brown seeds, small pink flowers, and dark red berries.

Alse smelled each one. The seeds smelled like poppies, the flowers were intoxicating, and the berries smelled delicious. "Poppy seeds, catnip, and... deathberries?" She asked.

"Yep." Jayfeather said, "So you know herbs, but can you use them?"

"No. I've accidentally poisoned Ilce... but luckily Icron knew what do to about poison." Alse said remembering her best friend's death call.

Jayfeather frowned, "Okay then." He said hesitantly, "We have work to do."


	5. The Sixth Rouge

**A/N: Animechic has been breathing down my neck for a while to continue this story instead of any others. So I'll start the next chapter and see if she'll shut up.**

**The Sixth Rouge**

Humming and navigating his way down the slope of the upper Wind Clan Territory, was a red colored tom with brown eyes. He was lost when his gang was set in a vision so no one knew of him. This tom looked like the five who came before him as prisoners almost a quarter moon ago.

He came free and was the second half of the eye of the storm. He had to find the West Wind. He was meant to stay with the West Wind. He stopped and breathed in the scents around him. The leaf-fall heather matched his pelt and eyes well enough that he could hide without being spotted. The no scent trick worked well for him too.

The tom smelt a few Warriors, an apprentice, and the West Wind coming up the hill. He looked over the clump of heather he was behind. He saw Whitetail, Crowfeather, and Heatherpaw as well as his quiet friend Arson.

Arson stopped and sniffed the air. He muttered, "Pity." And turned his head toward the hidden tom. "Hey umm Crowfeather, I think I smell something over there, can I check it out?"

The black tom narrowed his eyes and nodded curtly. "Whitetail, follow him." Arson walked calmly around a few patches of heather and stopped beside Pity. Whitetail's fur was on edge when she saw the red tom.

"Who are you." The she-cat hissed, "You shouldn't be here." She sniffed, "Your one of them!"

Pity nodded, "I am the second half of the eye of the storm. Many call me Pity."

Arson snorted, "Which you have none of my friend. None." He licked Pity's forehead, "I'm glad to see you again. Where did you disappear to this time?"

"I was lost in the old Territories." Pity said ducking his head, "I was lost in thought when I found the remains of the RiverClan base. It despaired me to see so I went to look at the other campsites and found only ThunderClan in okay condition."

Both rouges bent they're heads in sorrow. Whitetail mewed in despair. She looked so depressed. "Oh Whitetail." Arson said. He pressed his flank against her's.

"But good news being that the WindClan camp is in perfect condition its just difficult to get into the camp." Pity said. His tail swished in laughter. Whitetail glared at him.

"I told you he had no pity in his heart." Arson said, "And that's why you and Puffball are the combined halves of the eye of the storm. You merciless fools." He grumbled and flicked his tail to tell his friend to follow.

Whitetail led the way back to Heatherpaw and Crowfeather. Crowfeather hissed at Pity, "Another one? There were only five we were told about." He crouched down, "Jayfeather will pay for this." He narrowed his eyes and turned away. "Come on."

The four cats followed Crowfeather. Arson walked beside Pity with Heatherpaw on Pity's other side and Whitetail bristling behind him.

Crowfeather led the way into the camp and dodged through the crowd. He yowled for Onestar. Onestar came jogging out of his den and looked tired when Crowfeather explained what had happened.

Onestar looked at Pity, "Stay here for now and we'll decide what to do with you later." He turned and before he went back to his den said, "And Arson, you are to go hunt for the Clan. No help, just you."

Crowfeather hissed in anger at the last comment. The queens started whispering among themselves. Arson stood and shook his broad white head. "Get some rest Pity." He said before turning and exiting the camp.

The white tom walked out of the camp. When he was far enough away he broke into a run. The flames on his chest waved like real fire. Soon he reached the ThunderClan border and sniffed loudly. He could smell his friend. He could smell the East Wind. Arson sat down and waited.

Soon enough the she-cat trotted up to him. She had a brunch of herbs in her jaws. Setting them down she said, "Hello Arson, they let you out of camp again?" She sat and set her tail across her paws.

Arson licked her forehead and mewed, "Yes, Alse, they let me out. I'm supposed to be hunting." The two cats shared a look and purred in laughter, "I must hunt well if they are to let me out again."

Alse licked his chest, "Be careful not to get caught doing anything against the Warriors Code." She smiled, "The Winds know the Code and the Eyes of the Storm should." She then frowned, "I wonder if Pity has found us..."

Arson sat up, "I forgot! Pity showed up today while Crowfeather and Whitetail were showing me the borders again. He was behind a clump of heather just waiting." Alse looked surprised, "I'll bring him next time I visit you."

"Thank you Arson, I'll tell Ilce." She licked him again, "Don't forget to let Puffball and Icron know."

He nodded and asked, "Why do you have herbs?" He sniffed them and wrinkled his nose.

"Jayfeather is having me collect them." She purred, "He said if I collect the right ones then I can continue being his apprentice." She looked pleased.

"So as to not cause another poisoning incident then?" Arson asked. Alse swatted his ears. He laughed and danced away. "Well I'll go hunt now. Bye East Wind."

She nodded and before she picked up the herbs said, "Bye West Wind." They parted and Arson walked into the forest part of the WindClan Territory. He crouched and leaped into a tree very lightly.

"This is what we get for hanging out with SkyClan and Crag." He muttered remembering his time with the Tribe of Rushing Waters. He sighed and sat still listening.

When he got back to the camp he asked if a few apprentices could help carry stuff back. Whitetail, who got to him before Crowfeather could, said he could. Heatherpaw, Breezepaw, and Thistlepaw followed him out to collect his fresh-kill.

The four cats came back loaded with three pieces of prey apiece. Crowfeather's jaw gaped open, "You caught ALL that?" Arson nodded while almost dropping the two squirrels and the mouse he held. The apprentice's took their loads over to the fresh-kill pile and dropped them.

Breezepaw complained, "Did you have to catch all the fat pigeons?" He had carried two pigeons and a small sparrow back.

Crowfeather examined every piece and saw that Arson had killed them all. "Impressive." He growled. Onestar pushed his way to the pile and nodded.

"Very good Arson." Onestar said, "You may eat now." He took one of the pigeons and lay down in his favorite eating spot. "Come join me, and bring something for your friend."

Arson grabbed the sparrow Breezepaw brought in and one of the rabbits Thistlepaw carried. "Thank you all for helping me." With that he turned and walked over to Onestar. On his way he called to Pity to come join him.

Pity crawled out of his hole in the wall and trotted over to his friend and the leader. "Is the sparrow or rabbit for me?" Arson shrugged and watched him pick. Pity took the sparrow.

"You have always liked birds huh?" Arson asked. Pity nodded and the toms began eating.

Onestar swallowed his bite and said, "Arson you have been here for a quarter moon and I have decided to let you into the Clan as a member." Arson and Pity exchanged glances, "You are an excellent hunter and are good to the kits and apprentices. You are welcome here by almost all and I have spoken to your two caretakers." He meant Whitetail and Crowfeather, "They agree to let you into the Clan."

"Onestar?" Arson asked after a moment, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I'm very sure of this." Onestar said taking another bite. When he finished it he said, "You will need a Warriors name though."

Pity spoke up, "I remember when we were messing around at the old Territories." He smiled sadly, "Arson, do you remember hanging out and play fighting in ThunderClan Territory?"

"Oh! The sandy hollow?" He asked. He purred remembering, "Not one of you could beat me there." The toms both purred in remembrance.

Onestar then said, "I know your name. It is to be Sandfire." He flicked his tail. "That suits you very well, thank you Pity for bringing that up."

Pity nodded and Arson said, "Am I to be moving into the Warriors den then?"

"Not yet." Onestar said, "You must train in WindClan fighting. I will train you and for now you shall be known as Sandpaw."

"Yes Onestar." Arson, now Sandpaw, said. He flicked his head to the side.

Onestar yowled out for the Clan to gather. When they were all together he said, "Tonight we welcome a rouge turned Clan. He is to be treated like another Clanmate. Arson shall now be known as Sandpaw. He will train under me." The Clan yowled in approval.

The whole Clan congratulated Sandpaw on his new rank. He nodded and purred in happiness, "I wonder how the Winds will take this?" He said to Pity.

"Well, Sandpaw," Pity said rolling the name over his tongue, "We should tell them."


	6. Northern Wind Becomes an Apprentice

**A/N: So the next chapter will be… *pulls out a slip of paper and reads it* Ilce! We now delve through all that is Ilce and ShadowClan. Mwahaha!**

**Northern Wind Becomes an Apprentice**

Almost half a moon after the rouges came to the Clans; Ilce felt the West Wind stir as his best friend finds him. She just doesn't know at this point that it was him.

Ilce lifted her head as Blackstar stalked toward her. "Ilce, you've been here almost half a moon now."

Ilce yawned and said, "And?" She licked her lips and glanced around.

"You may eat after you've gotten your apprentice name." Blackstar snapped. "Now get up and follow me."

Ilce heaved herself to her feet and followed the ShadowClan leader towards the center of the camp. She muttered "Stupid cats, disrupting my sleep. Does Blackstar have to be irritable?"

Blackstar yowled out for his Clan, "We're going to accept Ilce as a member of our Clan." He said with a pause. Some of the cats yowled their approval. "So her apprentice name will be Icepaw and her mentor will be Tawnypelt."

A few cats gasped in surprise. Icepaw bowed her head and touched noses with the fierce ShadowClan she-cat. Tawnypelt smiled at Icepaw and whispered, "This will be fun."

Icepaw nodded and sat down beside her new mentor. "So go eat everyone." Blackstar said. He sighed, grabbed a frog, and sat outside his den.

Icepaw followed Tawnypelt over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a small black bird. Tawnypelt grabbed a frog and the duo sat beside the Warriors den to eat.

After a minute Tawnypelt said, "Would you like to start training tomorrow?"

Icepaw swallowed her bite and said, "We would have to anyway, because you wouldn't give me a day off." Tawnypelt nodded.

"You're good." She said approvingly, "We'll figure out where to start, be ready at dawn."  
Icepaw nodded and finished off the bird. She said good-night to her mentor and walked over to the other apprentices. "Where am I going to sleep?" She asked.

Owlpaw and Ivypaw led Icepaw into the den. Ivypaw said, "You can sleep anywhere but here." She lay down and Owlpaw lay across the den in a small hollow.

Owlpaw said, "It gets cold in here." Icepaw noticed the Ivypaw had longer fur than Owlpaw and he was already shivering.

"Well if you didn't taunt the Clan that is sheltering my best friend I might sleep by you." She turned and lay down in the corner closer to the entrance. She sniffed and noticed the lingering scent of her mentor.

Ivypaw, who had one eye open, said, "Some of the Warriors had to sleep in here because the Warrior's den was crowded."

Icepaw nodded and lay down. She soon fell asleep.

In the morning Owlpaw nudged Icepaw awake. "Get up and quit moaning about Icron."

Icepaw shot up and pinned Owlpaw down, "What did I say about him?" She growled.

"You kept saying that you missed him and wanted to see him." Owlpaw said with wide eyes. "You're really fast."

Icepaw jumped back and pushed her way out of the den. She looked around and noticed that it wasn't quite yet dawn. She sighed and slipped over to sit beside the entrance of the Warrior's den.

As soon as she smelled Tawnypelt coming she tensed her back legs. When Tawnypelt exited the den Icepaw leaped squarely on her back and leaned sideways to throw her off balance.

Tawnypelt yelped as she fell sideways. Before she hit the ground Icepaw leaped off her back and landed beside her. Tawnypelt swiped at her and hissed playfully. "Good job, Icepaw." She said getting back up. "Now let's get to the training hollow."

The two she-cats ran out of camp and down the slope towards the lake. Tawnypelt then led Icepaw towards RiverClan Territory. She stopped on the border and sat down. "What are we doing near RiverClan?" Icepaw asked.

"Wait for it." Tawnypelt muttered. Before long Icepaw stood with an excited look on her face, "Do you smell anyone?"

"That's a stupid question." Icepaw said, "Icron!" The silver tom jumped when he heard his name. He glanced toward the border then back towards the other cats he was with.

He meowed something to the others. Icepaw smelled Leopardstar and Mistyfoot. Icron bounded over to the border and touched noses with Icepaw, "Ilce!"

"It's Icepaw now, Icron." She said sweetly.

"Cool! I'm Loudpaw." He said proudly, "I talk too much."

"You make too much noise in general." Mistyfoot said. "Hello Tawnypelt, how are you?"

"I'm good; I was going to take my new apprentice here around the borders then see what she can do." Tawnypelt said. Icepaw saw the look in her eyes.

She looked at her friend and noticed that he caught the look in Tawnypelt's eye too. Icepaw tensed her legs and nodded slightly. Loudpaw blinked in surprise and got ready for the attack.

Icepaw feigned a leap and launched herself straight at Loudpaw. Loudpaw snapped his head back to avoid a head on collision. He then retaliated with a swipe to her head and a swipe towards her paws. Icepaw jumped back and up. She landed behind Loudpaw with a light thump.

Loudpaw turned and flicked his tail angrily, "Now you're on my land." He hissed and leaped onto Icepaw's back. Icepaw hissed and flipped over. She caught him paw for paw and unsheathed her back claws. Loudpaw yelped and jumped off.

"But I know more tricks than you ever wanted to learn." Icepaw hissed back. She jumped backwards as Loudpaw took a bloody swipe at her. Icepaw growled and leaped on top of him. With her face behind his ears she whispered, "Sorry I hurt you. I just wanted to prove I could fight."

He muttered, "Its fine, but I need to prove myself too." Icepaw then muttered something back to him and he nodded slightly. Then he snapped, "Get off my back she-cat."

He jumped straight up and flipped mid-air. Icepaw loosened her grip. When the pair hit the ground she rolled sideways and swiped his ear.

"Icepaw," Tawnypelt called, "Are you alright?" Icepaw limped over the border and sat down beside her mentor. "Where do you hurt?"

"My left flank burns and I can't feel my ears." She sighed as blood trickled into her eyes. "Stupid blood," She blinked it away and looked at the damage she caused on her friend.

Mistyfoot was looking him over. She sighed and said, "Loudpaw, you are a great fighter but a terrible lair." He smiled and nodded.

Leopardstar and Mistyfoot walked away and Tawnypelt slipped backwards into the forest. Loudpaw smiled and said, "Good fight Ilce."

"You as well Icron," Icepaw said. She blinked at him lovingly. "I've missed you."

He twisted his tail around her tail, "I've missed you too my dear." He licked her cheek and purred. "I wish I could see you more often."

Icepaw purred back and rubbed her nose against Loudpaw's cheek. "I have to go but I will see you again soon." She licked him and dashed off to where her mentor was walking out of the underbrush. "I'm coming Tawnypelt!"

Tawnypelt nodded and led the way around the rest of the Territory. Soon enough they had hunted and came back to the camp. Blackstar trotted up and asked, "How was the training?"

Tawnypelt and Icepaw exchanged a glance and dropped their fresh-kill on the pile. Tawnypelt said, "She is a ready fighter she just needs to learn ShadowClan moves."

Blackstar nodded, "And hunting?" He eyed the pile which was twice as big as before.

"She's a better hunter than any LionClan cat!" Tawnypelt exclaimed. Icepaw purred at the praise.

Blackstar looked surprised, "If she can hunt and fight she should be a warrior." He then frowned, "So teach her some ShadowClan moves and get it over with."  
"Yes Blackstar." Tawnypelt said. Blackstar walked away and Tawnypelt looked at her apprentice happily, "You'll be made a warrior with Owlpaw and Ivypaw if you keep this up."

"Aren't they a moon older than me?" Icepaw asked. Tawnypelt nodded, "Cool!" The she-cats then took some prey and settled down to eat.

**A/N: So? Did you like it? Like I mentioned earlier: they are 8 moons old, in a way, so they have to be apprentices. SO ya umm, R&R please.**


	7. An Interesting Prophecy

**A/N: Ilce became Icepaw, Icron became Loudpaw, and Arson became Sandpaw. Who's left to receive an apprentice name, Alse, Pity, and Puffball? Okay, I'll go with Puffball and Loudpaw. They haven't had their own chapter yet.**

**An Interesting Prophecy**

As Puffball paced back and forth waiting for Leopardstar, Mistyfoot, and Loudpaw to get back a few RiverClan cats yowled at her to slow down. "You're buffeting us with wind!" Blackclaw snapped.

Hollowpaw and Troutpaw glared her way. Mossypaw and Rushpaw looked up from their tumbling match while Willowshine comes out of the medicine den to see what's going on.

Willowshine meows, "Puffball calm down." She brushed her dark-gray tail across Puffball's eyes. "StarClan knows how much worry you have for your friends."

Puffball stopped and looked at the young medicine cat apprentice, "You have a point. StarClan has the right to understand my feelings for my friends." She blinked at the young cat. "Thank you for making me realize this."

"That sad excuse for a new apprentice isn't with Leopardstar and Mistyfoot!" Rushpaw growled swishing his tail angrily.

With that RiverClan's leader, deputy, and newest apprentice entered the camp. Puffball ran up to Loudpaw and examined his torn ear and front pads. "What happened?" She almost asked right before seeing Icepaw's signature attack marks.

Puffball shook her pinkish head and sighed, "Stupid she-cat." She muttered, "Why did you fight with Ilce?" She licked his shoulder.

"I'll tell you after I see…" He stopped as Willowshine came up, "Her." Willowshine smiled and checked him over.

"Come into the den." She said. Puffball followed her friend and the medicine cat over to the little medicine den. Willowshine wrapped Loudpaw's ear in cobwebs and had Puffball help wrap his paws. "Now stay here until I take those off of you." She ordered.

Loudpaw lay down in the bedding nearby and said, "Yes ma'am!" Willowshine walked away and Loudpaw said, "Ilce is now Icepaw and we were trying to prove our worth to our mentors. Ya, she has Tawnypelt like we guessed she would."

"So I owe Pity a few licks and a day's worth of chores." Puffball said, "Dang it."

Loudpaw snickered, "I wonder what Pity did to get lost this time?" The two cats looked up at the roof of the den and sighed, "That cat needs a GPS like the humans have."

"You've been around kittypets too much." Puffball said with a twinkle in her eyes. She batted his good ear and he ducked but still let her smack him. "So these _Twoleg _toys, they help with directions?"

"Yup," Loudpaw said with a purr of amusement, "They use them to not get lost." The two cats laughed, "We should get one for Pity."

"We should." Puffball agreed. They heard a yowl outside the den. "I'll go find out what that is." She swatted him with her tail on the way out. He hissed in affection for his friend.

Puffball slinked into the clearing like a shadow. No one saw her, not even the cause of the disruption. "I need Mothwing or Willowshine!" The small black she-cat called out. "Jayfeather said to come and see you." She said as Willowshine came up to her.

Puffball walked over to join the she-cats. Alse greeted her with a purr. "Hello East Wind," Puffball said, "Did you come to see the medicine cats or see how Loudpaw and I were?"

Alse turned her head sideways, "Loudpaw? Did Icron receive his apprentice name already?" When Puffball nodded she continued, "And I came to see Willowshine actually."

"Well, what is it?" Willowshine asked, "I don't have all day you know."

Alse nodded and said, "I received a sign from StarClan that involves medicine cats and the rouges."

Willowshine led the way to her den, "Come on in, Loudpaw is in here already."

"Loudpaw," Alse said following the medicine cat inside, "What happened this time?"

"Ilce and I fought on the border earlier today." He said absently, "What is this I hear about a sign?"

Alse and Puffball sat next to Loudpaw and Willowshine took her seat after checking Loudpaw's wounds. "I lay down two moon rises ago and fell asleep. When I opened my eyes to dream Jayfeather asked me how I knew he was there and I told him I just knew. We walked on and I stopped suddenly seeing you, Willowshine, Littlecloud, Kestrelflight, Jayfeather, and the rouges standing in a circle.

As we watched four starry cats came down. Who were they you ask? Riverstar, Thunderstar, Windstar, and Shadowstar, the original leaders of the Clans. They told us a prophecy; it was _Winds, Eye of Storm, and Healers must combine as one to allow the Sky to join again; The Healer Wind must decide for her Clan, as must the Healers of all; to survive the Storm ahead of them they must work together._"

When she finished reciting the Prophecy Willowshine bolted to her paws and said, "Good StarClan! The Sky must rejoin, that must mean the Clan that Firestar went to bring back together."

"Poor Echosong," Puffball said, "She never had a choice; StarClan just told her to follow Firestar and Sparrowpelt." Willowshine looked appalled. Loudpaw smacked Puffball.

"Careless Eye of Storm!" Alse snapped, her fur bristling, "You must not speak of our knowledge about other cats!"

Loudpaw growled in a low voice, "Stupid she-cat." To save them from questions he added, "Willowshine! What does it all mean?"

"The prophecy," She said. With a nod from the others she continued, "The Healers are medicine cats and I'm going to give a wild guess that the Winds and Eye of the Storm are the rouges." With a hesitant nod from Alse she went on, "The Healer Wind must be you, Alse, and you have to decide whether or not to let ThunderClan to split in order to allow SkyClan to rejoin the forest cats."

"What about the last line? _To survive the Storm ahead of them they must work together_. What does it mean?" Loudpaw asked.

"I see how you got your apprentice name now Icron." Alse said shaking her head, "Quiet down." He bowed his head and Puffball rolled her tail over his head.

"I don't have a clue," Willowshine said sadly, "I'm sorry but maybe Kestrelflight or Littlecloud will know." She smiled sadly.

"Echosong or Night would know." Puffball muttered. Alse and Loudpaw smacked her.

"Night? As in Night of No Stars, the one from the Tribe of Rushing Waters?" Willowshine asked.

"Yes." Alse said, "I'm going to question Littlecloud and Kestrelflight during the half moon tomorrow night." She turned to leave. "Oh, and Puffball, you may want to watch out for flying rabbits tomorrow."

With a glance from Loudpaw, Willowshine pushed both she-cats out of her den. "Get going, or you'll be escorted out." She said. Puffball bounded out of the den and walked with her friend to the tunnel entrance.

"Puffball!" Mistyfoot called when the two she-cats were halfway across the clearing. "Puffball, Leopardstar wants to see you." She nodded to Alse, "Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Alse," She said. Puffball left them and bounded up to the RiverClan leader, "Yes Leopardstar?" She asked.

"Puffball, I'm going to make you an apprentice." Leopardstar said, "Who do you want as a mentor?"

"An apprentice?" Puffball asked, "And I get to choose my mentor?" The unusually spotted tabby nodded and Puffball said, "Since you are Loudpaw's mentor can I have Graymist?"

Leopardstar nodded again, "Go fetch her." Puffball went and gave the news to the friendly pale gray cat. Graymist nodded in pleasure. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey here under HighLedge!"

Puffball and Graymist bound over to join the cats around Leopardstar. She noticed Loudpaw limp out of the medicine cat den and Alse sit near the exit. Alse nodded to her and flicked her tail. "We're all proud of you."

"We gather here to accept the rouge Puffball into our Clan." Leopardstar began, "But she will not and cannot keep her rouge name. So I rename her under StarClan, so they approve my choice, let her know be known as Hawkpaw. She will be mentored by Graymist."

The cats congratulated her. Graymist touched her nose to Hawkpaw's and purred. Alse called to her and Loudpaw. Hawkpaw left her mentor's side and followed Loudpaw over to the ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice.

"Congrats Hawkpaw." Alse said, "I like this name." Loudpaw agreed, "I'll see you two at the next Gathering." She waved her tail and dashed out of the camp.

**A/N: So? You like? My current cold doesn't help and neither does Animechic falling asleep while I needed to ask her about the Prophecy... This would have been up yesterday had she been awake.**


	8. Medicine Cat Apprentice

**A/N: This story is progressing quite well if I say so myself, and I had the craziest idea a few days ago. I though to myself: "Why not bring Midnight back?" (I had just been rereading the books and came across it. So I'll bring Midnight in the story in a few chapters. Hope you like!**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**

Jogging back through WindClan Territory to fetch the herbs she left at the border, Alse spotted a few cats coming her way. Lucky for her they hadn't spotted her, but she had taken on the strong ThunderClan scent so they scented her.

"I smell ThunderClan!" The cat in the lead said. One dropped the two rabbits he had and the other dropped some leaves that Alse could smell were Borage.

The cat with the herbs meowed, "It's just ThunderClan, no under scent... Could it be Jayfeather's apprentice?" He had mottled gray fur and Alse automatically knew him.

"I'll rip that rouge to shreds!" The third cat, a gray she-cat, snarled. She paced towards Alse. Alse just sat down and licked her chest fur.

The three cats bound down toward her. "Hello Ashfoot, Kestrelflight, and Gorsetail. How are you?" She nodded to each in turn.

Kestrelflight rubbed his nose on Alse's cheek, "Hello Alse, we're fine. I had to gather some Borage leaves for a visiting Tribe cat."

"Tribe cat?" Alse asked, "Which kit-mother decided to come visit WindClan?" She flicked her tail in exasperation. The three cats shared a look.

"It's Moss That Grows By River, Alse." Another cat said walking up.

"Pity!" Alse said jumping up. She pushed her nose into his side, "Oh how I've missed your sadistic comments."

"That wasn't a sadistic comment though." He said confused. Alse laughed. "Anyway, yeah Moss came down for a visit."

"Would you like to come visit her?" Kestrelflight asked, "She was asking about the rouges so Sandpaw and Pity where staying with her."

Alse jumped at the chance, "May I?" She asked Ashfoot. Ashfoot nodded at the five cats set off for the camp. Soon enough they emerged into the camp and Pity led the way over to the medicine cat den.

"Moss?" Pity called, "Sandpaw? You there?"

The white tom poked his head out of the nest he had beside the kit-mother. "We're in here." Sandpaw called back. Alse followed Pity into the hollow and Sandpaw jumped up. "Alse!" He said.

They rubbed their noses together and Alse sat next to him, "Hello Sandpaw." She glanced over at the cat who had just woken up, "Hi Moss, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Alse, thank you for asking." She said politely. Moss sat up slowly and Alse noticed her full belly.

"How close are you to kitting?" Alse asked taking up her medicine cat role. She put her ear close to the she-cats belly. She could her the kits squirming around.

"A few more moon-rises." Moss said proudly, "Sheer is mad that I left so close to kitting."

"Sheer is the father?" Alse asked exchanging a glance with her two friends. "I should have realized." She shook her head and said, "Kestrelflight has some borage leaves for you to eat."

With that the WindClan medicine cat walked in. "Okay you've visited her, now go away. I'll give you more news tomorrow night." Alse nodded and gave him a lick on his shoulder.

She rubbed her nose down both her friends' jaws and meowed good-bye to them all. She dashed out of camp without another cat stopping her. Soon enough Alse was back in her own Territory. She grabbed her herbs and ran back to camp.

Jayfeather was sitting in the opening of his den when Alse got back to camp. "Alse!" He called, "Come here." Alse bound over to him and they entered his the den.

Alse set the herbs on the floor to finish airing out. "Yes Jayfeather?" She asked curling her tail around her paws. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes and no." Jayfeather said looking at her, "You took forever, explain why."

"I had to go all over the Territory to find some coltsfoot and chervil." She nudged the two plants, "And then I met Arson on the WindClan border and he told me that Pity was back."

"So it took you a long while to find the herbs?" Jayfeather said half-believing her, "Okay fine. Now tomorrow night you will be coming with me to the Moon Pool to share tongues with StarClan." He paused, "And you will become my true apprentice."

"Really!" Alse said, "Thank you Jayfeather! Thank you! Thank you!" She licked his shoulder and squealed in happiness.

"Calm down!" Jayfeather hissed at her. She sat down and looked at him, "Now go sort out the herbs and get rid of the ones that are going bad." She nodded and slipped past him.

The next thing either of them knew a branch of thorns came crashing down in front of the den. "It's all tangled up!" Alse complained. "Lionblaze! Can you come help us?"

The golden tabby bound over with Foxleap and Cinderheart behind him. The three cats clawed all the tangles away. "It's a sign!" Jayfeather yowled. The three warriors and Alse jumped and looked at him. "It's a sign for your name Alse!"

"It was a bunch of tangles that your brother and two other warriors clawed out of the way." Alse said. "How does that symbolize what my name is to be?"

"Tangleclaw!" Jayfeather snapped at her, "When your a full medicine cat you will be Tangleclaw!" He nodded in acceptance.

Alse turned back to Lionblaze and the others, "That was random." Foxleap commented. Cinderheart nodded.

Lionblaze looked at Alse with laughter in his eyes, "You get your full name before your even apprenticed." He nodded, "That's something special. Welcome to the Clan Tanglepaw."

Alse nodded, "I won't be Tanglepaw until tomorrow night." Lionblaze shrugged and licked her head. "Thanks Lionblaze." He nodded and the warriors went back over to Dovepaw and Ivypaw.

That night Alse went to sleep a happy she-cat. Jayfeather, who was nearby was already snoring. So she decided to let her dreams wander. She woke up with Jayfeather prodding her, "Get up you lazy lump. We have work to do."

Alse sat up and groomed the ferns out of her pelt and looked outside. There were three cats in the medicine clearing. "What's going on?" She asked joining her mentor.

One cat turned to her and she saw that it was Sandstorm. The others were Leafpool and Squirrelflight. "Go get some cobwebs you lazy lump!" Jayfeather snapped.

Alse jumped up and fetched the cobwebs. Jayfeather told her to apply them to Squirrelflight's back. Squirrelflight had a long gash down her back, Leafpool had three tears down her left flank, and Sandstorm had blood-soaked belly fur.

Jayfeather set to helping Sandstorm. Leafpool took some of the cobwebs and set them on her flank. Sandstorm rolled over and Alse saw the long gash along her stomach. "What happened?"

Leafpool told them about the fox that had gotten them. "We were out hunting and a fox jumped out of the bracken and attacked us."

"Alse!" Jayfeather said, "Go tell Firestar about this." Alse shot out of the den towards the deputy.

"Where's Firestar!" She snapped at him. Brambleclaw pointed toward the leader's den. "Firestar!" Alse yowled at the den entrance. Firestar told her to come in, "There's a fox loose in the Territory and it got Sandstorm, Leafpool, and Squirrelflight."

Firestar jumped up and bound over to the medicine cat den. He saw the three she-cats and growled in frustration. "Where is the fox." He asked.

"Over by the ancient oak tree." Sandstorm meowed feebly. Leafpool curled up next to her mother.

Firestar looked at Alse, "You, go get Brambleclaw, Lionblaze, Dovepaw, and one other. Take them toward the ancient oak and try to find that fox."

Alse nodded and went to do as requested. Graystripe joined the patrol and they set out behind the apprentice. Dovepaw ran beside Alse with all the warriors behind them. "Wait." Alse hissed slowing down.

The five cats slowed and smelled the air. "Over there." Dovepaw whispered. The strong stench of fox and fresh-kill was coming from their right. The cats all crept forward and spotted the fox.

It was a young one, barely old enough to have left its mother and yet it was also at one of the most dangerous ages. Alse signaled for the cats to surround the young thing and attack.

The fox didn't expect to drive away three warriors and be attacked by three more and two apprentices. The cats quickly ended the fox's life. Dovepaw got in the last shot.

"Good job." Alse congratulated them, "We should report this."

"Yes." Dovepaw said, "This was fun!" She bounced over to her mentor and was praised.

The five cats went back to camp. Alse had Dovepaw collect some leaves from the oak tree before they left. Alse stopped when she heard a distraught wail. She dashed inside the camp and over to Sandstorm. "Dovepaw! The leaves!"

Dovepaw dropped the leaves beside her and Alse chewed them up. The next thing she did amazed even Leafpool. Alse pressed the chewed up oak leaves onto the death gash and it healed before any time could pass.

"What did you use!" Jayfeather asked. He was standing around with everyone else. Alse looked up and frowned.

"I need to see Icepaw before I tell anyone about this." She said, "If you can fetch Icepaw from ShadowClan then I can tell you."

Jayfeather nodded and Lionblaze said, "You two should get going, it's almost moon-set."

Jayfeather and Alse bound out of camp. The pair walked up toward the Moon Pool. "I smell ShadowClan." Alse said a few seconds before Littlecloud and Flametail joined them.

The medicine cats greeted each other warmly and the four cats continued on. Soon the were at the WindClan border and Kestrelflight and Willowshine joined them. The six cats continued on.

Kestrelflight walked next to Alse, "Moss had her kits. She has two little toms and a small she-cat."

Alse purred, "That's good to hear." She couldn't say anymore because they had arrived at the Moon Pool.

Jayfeather sat with his back to the pool and said, "Alse come here." She did and they held the naming ceremony. "You will know be known as Tanglepaw, ThunderClan's new medicine cat apprentice."

**A/N: Sorry the end was rushed... At least I got it finished. And to those who adore Sandstorm, don't worry she isn't dead. R&R**


	9. Taking A Tribe Cat Home

**A/N: So Midnight will be here soon and I do mean here in a few chapters, like 3 or 4. For now though we go back to WindClan.**

**Taking A Tribe Cat Home**

Pacing around the camp like a kit with a fox outside, Pity watched the Clan go about their daily duties. He watched the warriors bring in food, go out on patrols, and come back from patrols. He watched as the apprentices took care of the elders and fetched things for the warriors.

Sandpaw was done with his share of chores and watched his friend pace. When Pity was close he muttered, "What are you worried about?"

Pity stopped, his red tail lashing, his brown eyes looked worried and angry, "I'm worried about Puffball and Icron." He growled their friend's name.

"_Hawkpaw_ and _Loudpaw_ are fine," Sandpaw corrected, "Plus that merciless she-cat only likes you. She wouldn't fall for that sad piece of dung that we call the South Wind."

"Big talk from the West Wind." Pity meowed. He let out a purr of affection for his friend. "Do you really think so?" Sandpaw couldn't answer because Onestar and Moss walked up.

"We need you two to take Moss and her kits back to the Tribe." Onestar said, "ASAP."

"Right now they're asleep but I want them home before their eyes open." Moss said, "The first thing they see is what they will be named after." Onestar nodded and walked towards Kestrelflight.

"You may want to tell Whitetail that your leaving for a little while." Pity said. "Oh and make sure you won't get in trouble with Crowfeather for taking away the Rouge Prisoner and the visiting Tribe cat."

"Crowfeather?" Moss asked, "Was he the mean little tom from before the Clans came here?" She tilted her head. The toms nodded, "He attacked Crag many many times."

"I'll be right back you guys." Sandpaw said. The other two nodded and joined Onestar and Kestrelflight. Sandpaw located his mentor, "Whitetail!" He called.

The she-cat had just gotten back with Breezepelt and Nightcloud from a patrol. She bound up to her apprentice and asked, "What is it Sandpaw?"

"Onestar wants Pity and I to take Moss and he kits home." Sandpaw said, "May I go?"

"Yes you may," She said, "And you've trained well so when you get back I'll see about making you a warrior with Boulderpaw." Sandpaw licked her shoulder in excitement. She nodded and walked away.

Sandpaw bound over to his friends. Moss was eating something and Pity was licking his lips. "Here Sandpaw," Kestrelflight said pushing some herbs toward him, "Eat these, they're traveling herbs."

Sandpaw nodded and crouched to lick them up. Pity paced around Sandpaw and flicked him with his tail. Sandpaw was being extremely slow to annoy him. Pity finally gave up and went to get the kits. Moss followed him. Sandpaw finished off his herbs and stood up.

"Sandpaw?" Onestar asked, "I've been keeping tabs on your training and Whitetail told me that you should become a warrior when you get back. Do you mind if I let you train Pity as your apprentice?"

Sandpaw stepped back in shock, "M–me mentor Pity?" He asked, "I'd love to, but why would you trust me to do that?"

Kestrelflight and Onestar exchanged looks, "He listens to you and obeys your orders when you tell him to do something." Kestrelflight explained, "Only you, he only listens to you. You're basically the only choice unless we send him to another Clan."

Sandpaw nodded, "I'd love to mentor him Onestar." He licked his leaders shoulder and nodded to the medicine cat. "I'll go help them get the kits ready to leave."

He turned to go when Onestar said, "Oh and you have until the next full moon to get back if you want to stay in the Clan." With that he and the medicine cat turned and left. Sandpaw's eyes widened and he bound over to the nursery.

He stuck his head inside and saw Pity nudging one of the little toms to his paws and Moss picking up the little she-cat. Sandpaw reached over and gripped the third tom by the scruff. He lifted the kit off the ground and backed outside again.

His friends followed him out and the trio carried the kits to the entrance of the camp. Sandpaw looked back and sighed. He would miss the camp while he was gone. Pity set his tail on Sandpaw's shoulder and nudged him forward. Sandpaw led the way out and they set off for the edge of the territory.

"Sandpaw! Pity!" A voice called from behind them. Sandpaw about dropped the kit in astonishment. He turned and set down the kit. The black she-cat came sprinting towards them.

"Alse?" Pity called, "What are you doing here? You'll get in trouble."

She slowed and rubbed her nose down Sandpaw's muzzle, "I came as fast as I could, I had a vision you were leaving for a while." She breathed in, "And I wanted to see you off. Good-bye my friends, hurry back please." She purred when she saw the kits, "They're beautiful Moss, give Sheer my congratulations."

"Thank you Alse," Moss said setting the she-cat down, "I'm pleased you could see them before we left. Oh and tell the rest I said hello and wish I could have seen them."

Alse nodded, "Oh! I'm Tanglepaw now, I forgot to tell you guys."

"That's great!" Sandpaw said, "I'm so proud!" He touched noses with her. "But sadly we can't stay too long, we only have until the full moon to be back." He purred at her and picked up the kit.

The four cats said their good-byes and Tanglepaw took off for her part of the forest. Sandpaw and Pity took the lead as Moss asked them to. Pity turned to check on Moss and she was trotting right behind them.

Sandpaw watched his friend with worry, he had a feeling something would happen when they were either on their way to the cave or on the way back. When they reached the mountain unchallenged his feeling increased. They stopped to rest and feed the kits.

Moss lay down and the kits cuddled up to her. Pity sat right outside Moss's hearing distance and Sandpaw joined him. "I have a bad feeling about this trip Arson." Pity said, "I think we're not going to get there and back safely."

"Oh good." Sandpaw said. Pity looked appalled that he had said that, "Oh I meant I thought I was imagining things when I got that feeling, so I'm glad I'm not the only one to feel it." Pity nodded in understanding. "I wonder how the girls are taking us leaving?"

"Alse: not well I would guess, Puffball: very badly, and I would think Ilce wouldn't care too much." Pity mewed thoughtfully. "And anyway I think we're not going to make it back in time."

"Not unless we use our _abilities_." Sandpaw sighed, "I doubt we will otherwise." At that moment both of their pelts bristled at the scent that passed by their noses. "We can smell up to a mile away can't we?" Pity nodded.

"Don't tell me that ass of a rouge is looking for a fight again." Pity snarled. He stood and inhaled the scent. "It is him!" He hissed in anger. "I'll tear him to shreds!"

Sandpaw leaped onto his friend, "No!" We have a job to do, we can't go after the rouge who wants Alse dead yet." Right after he said it he stalked over to Moss, "Let's get going."

Moss and Pity grabbed two of the kits. Sandpaw told them he would catch up and they went ahead. The third kit mewed in fear and curled its self around his paw. The kit was pale ginger and had a stripe of black down his face like a scar.

The next thing he knew was that the kit opened its eyes. "Mommy?" He asked.

Sandpaw nudged him to his feet, "No your mother is up ahead but I'll take you to her." He licked the kit, "What was the first thing you saw?"

"The fire on your chest." He replied. He yawned and looked up with huge blue eyes. Sandpaw whirled around and leaped at the tom who attacked him.

"What are you doing here?" The tom snarled, "You should be gone already." The tom lifted his paw and tried to rip Sandpaw's face off.

Sandpaw thrust all four paws at the toms belly and heaved him off, "You weigh a lot more than you used to kittypet." He snapped, "Now get out of my way, I'm taking this little guy to his mother." He picked the kit up and bound away.

The kittypet hissed as he went and Sandpaw waved his tail in farewell. Soon he caught up to Moss and Pity, "You guys!" He set the kit down and nudged him towards his mother, "This little guy opened his eyes."

"What!" Moss jumped up and licked her eldest son, "What did he see?" She put her tail protectively around her kit. The girl mewed and crawled over her brother to get to their mother. Moss lay down to feed them again.

"He saw the fire design on my chest." Sandpaw said, "His name is Fire On Cat's Chest."

"And hers is Kit That Runs Into Wall." Pity laughed, "She opened her eyes to a Twoleg kit running into a wall." Moss purred in laughter. The trio set down to rest halfway up the side of the mountain.

Moss led the way over the side of the mountain to get to a small valley that could rest and hunt in. The toms hunted a few rabbits and a small hawk. They brought the hawk back to Moss and let her have it. She ate and the kits slept. Soon enough the trio fell asleep. Sandpaw and Pity slept next to each other and Moss curled around her kits.

In the morning they set off again. Around midday they encountered the small valley the Clan cats had taken shelter in before going back to save Stormfur. Moss requested they stop for a bit so Pity set his kit down and lay down by the water. "You miss her don't you?" Sandpaw asked sitting next to him. Pity nodded and ran his paw through the water.

Fire bound up to the toms, "I wanna be like you!" He mewed in his small voice, "Can I hunt and train with you guys?" Sandpaw twisted his tail around the small tom and purred.

"Sorry kiddo but you aren't old enough." He said, "Maybe after you become a cave-guard or prey-hunter Sheer and Moss will let you visit us." Pity swiped his tail over the kits eyes and he fell asleep. "If you live long enough."

Pity and Sandpaw sighed. They both rested their heads on their paws and watched the water. Moss came up and licked both of them awake, "Boys? Can we get moving before moon rise?" Both toms got up and stretched.

"Moss?" Pity asked, "Is something wrong in the mountains? There's a reason you came to visit us other than just to say hi." Moss bowed her head and nodded. Pity picked up the kit he had been carrying and Sandpaw nudged the other to his paws.

"Time to go home." Sandpaw told them, "Quickly." He picked the kit up and dashed up the side of the valley. The others followed. Sandpaw skidded to a halt, "Sharptooth?"

Moss set the she-kit down, "No. It's worse than Sharptooth was."

Pity sighed, "I miss Star, she was cool." Moss and Sandpaw nodded. They picked up the pace and slipped silently into the waterfall cavern. Pity saw cats slip behind the waterfall.

"They're afraid," Sandpaw muttered around the kit, "Sheer must be devastated that you left without telling them." Moss ducked her head and led the toms behind the waterfall.

"Moss!" A dark brown tabby tom yowled, "You're alive!" He hurtled toward them and started licking her.

"Sheer," Moss purred, "Meet your kits: Kit That Runs Into Wall, Fire On Cats Chest, and Beak Of Dead Hawk."

Sheer licked each kit in turn and took Beak from Pity. Fire ran along side his father and Moss carried Kit to the nursery. She stopped and meowed, "Thanks Pity, thanks Sandpaw."

The toms nodded and melted back into the shadows. Stoneteller came out of his den and smiled at Moss's retreating form. Sheer was practically bouncing like a newborn kit. Pity let out a purr of appreciation to the Tribe. Sandpaw echoed him.

Stoneteller turned to them, "Pity? Arson?" The toms came forward, "Did you help Moss home?"

"Yes Stoneteller," Sandpaw said dipping his head to the cat, "She came seeking us with the Clans on the other side of the mountain." Stoneteller nodded, "And we must leave soon to get back to Alse, Ilce, Icron, and Puffball."

"They all have to-be names now." Pity said, "Arson here is Sandpaw, Alse is Tanglepaw, Puffball is Hawkpaw, Icron is Loudpaw, and Ilce is Icepaw." He bowed his head, "I don't have a Clan name yet."

Sandpaw nudged him, "You haven't been there as long as the rest of us though." Pity nodded, "And we must go now."

"Wait!" A large tom called from across the cave, "Arson please you must help us." The tom had a scar that held his lip up in a frozen snarl.

"Talon!" Pity greeted his friend, "We would love to help but we must get back before the full moon."

"Which is in three days." Sandpaw added, "But what is it you need?"

Talon blinked gratefully at the rouges, "Another like Sharptooth is hunting us and we need help."

Pity and Sandpaw exchanged glances, "I think," Sandpaw said, "We could get you some help. Pity and I don't have great abilities on mountain lions, but Alse and Ilce do."

"You would send the girls in?" Stoneteller asked surprised, "Over you two, you would prefer the girls to do it?" Talon flicked his tail in silent agreement.

"Well, they are stronger than us." Pity said, "We'll go fetch them and see if they will help you guys out." Talon nodded and Stoneteller thanked them.

Sandpaw turned and led the way to the exit. Moss ran up to them. "Thank you both for helping me and the kits." Fire, Kit, and Beak followed on unsteady legs.

"Thank you Pity and Sandpaw." The kits said in unison. The toms smiled and nodded.

"Your welcome." Sandpaw purred, "Become a strong little cave-guard Fire, I'll come check on you every so often." Fire bounded up to him and Sandpaw licked his head, "Be good for Moss and Sheer okay?"

"I will!" Fire said, "I'll be the best cave-guard and I'll keep my siblings in line." He saluted with his tail and the older cats laughed. "Bye Sandpaw, bye Pity."

They exchanged their good-byes and left.

**A/N: So there you have another installment of Immortal Rouges. Pity and Sandpaw made it back to camp the night before the full moon and became Sandfire with his apprentice Mosspaw. R&R!**


	10. The Newest Warriors

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 9 of Immortal Rouges is here, be happy. At least I'm working on it. So now Arson is Sandfire and Pity is Mosspaw. Here we go back to whom? Oh yeah, Icepaw.**

**The Newest Warriors**

The shadows swallowed the entire territory, the darkness settled around the sleeping cats. Icepaw sat up from her nest and sighed. She went and lay in the entrance of the apprentice's den. Her white pelt stood out in stark contrast to the dark around her.

"If Apollo and Artemis hadn't switched our pelt colors I'd be happy." She muttered to herself. "Alse would too." Her ears swiveled toward ThunderClan territory. A set of quiet pawsteps were coming through the forest toward the ShadowClan border.

She stood and slinked through the silent camp. She scented the air and noticed that her mentor was on duty. She stopped and looked for a hidden exit. It was behind the warriors den. She listened and noticed only two warriors lay awake in their nests.

She crawled through the gap behind the den and dashed toward the ThunderClan border. She could hear the steps clearer now. She stopped and leaped into the pine tree near the stream and waited. The steps finally stopped as a dark-pelted figure stopped by the river. The golden symbol on the cat's chest told Icepaw who it was.

The white she-cat leaped over the river from her treetop perch. "Alse!" She mewed. The black she-cat jumped and nuzzled her friend.

"Oh Ilce, how I've missed you!" Tanglepaw purred, "And I have an urgent question for you."

"What is it Alse?" Icepaw mewed. She sat with her tail across her paws. Shaking her white pelt, "Oh and how are we supposed to get our pelts switched back?"

"When we get our warrior names, and my question was about that song you used when Rat almost killed Arson, what was it?" Tanglepaw asked, "I used Oak leaves on Sandstorm and every cat wants to know how it worked."

"Rat?" Icepaw asked tilting her head to the side, "Oh! You mean the skinny tom that was in love with you and found out you were in love with Arson?" When Tanglepaw nodded she continued, "I sang with the North Wind and you, Icron, Puffball, and Pity joined in. You just grabbed some oak leaves we were using as bedding and pressed them against him to keep him from dying."

"Oh yeah!" Tanglepaw exclaimed, "The Tornado Powers, that's what it was." Icepaw nodded and Tanglepaw licked her ear, "Tomorrow I will see you again. It's full moon."

Icepaw purred and replied, "See you soon East Wind, good hunting!" Tanglepaw echoed her and they went their separate ways. Icepaw bound back toward camp and paused outside Tawnypelt's hearing range. "Around the side."

She bound around the camp and in the back way. She slinked back to her nest and finally fell asleep.

When Icepaw woke it was barely dawn. She stretched and went to find her mentor. Tawnypelt was still on guard duty. "Tawnypelt?" Icepaw asked coming up next to her mentor.

"What is it Icepaw?" The tortoiseshell she-cat asked quietly. Icepaw knew she was half-asleep.

"I can take over the rest of your watch if you want." Icepaw said innocently, "I can't sleep right now anyways."

Tawnypelt watched her apprentice for a moment, "Alright." She mewed, "When Tigerheart comes out here I want you to go hunting with him and Applefur."

"Yes Tawnypelt." Icepaw meowed taking her mentor's place among the bracken. She inched backwards and hid her white pelt.

The sun was only a few fox-lengths above the tree line when Tigerheart and Applefur got up. Icepaw smelled them and sat up. She groomed the bracken out of her fur and waited for the two warriors to leave the camp.

Tigerheart got to the entrance and she mewed, "Tigerheart, Applefur. Tawnypelt told me to go hunting with you when you got up."

Applefur nodded and Tigerheart said, "Ya, mother told us." His tabby pelt stood up in places where he hadn't groomed yet.

Applefur turned and licked the spots where his fur stood up. Tigerheart growled slightly and she hissed back at him. "Can we go or are you two going to start a love-fest?" Icepaw asked. The two trotted off into the forest and Icepaw followed.

Soon enough they had caught three squirrels and a few mice. Icepaw was in the middle of stalking a frog when she smelled the intruder. She leaped and landed on the lowest branch of a pine tree next to her.

She watched as a small, thin tom came into view. He had molted brown fur and dark brown eyes. His ears were both split from many, many battles and he had a slight limp. Icepaw tilted her head sideways and opened her jaws to inhale his scent. He was a rouge!

Icepaw leaped right when the tom stopped to intake the scents around him. She landed bristling in front of him. "Who are you?" She snarled.

The tom leaped back and bunched up his shoulders. "I'm Molt; I've traveled all over to find somewhere to stay until I fully heal from the stupid metal beasts that tried to catch me."

"Monsters?" Icepaw mewed confused, "You were chased by Monsters? Are you badly injured?"

"You act like a mother." Molt snapped. His tail swished and she noticed that it was missing a piece. "And I'll be fine." Icepaw shrugged and leaped on top of him. He yowled in protest and struggled to get free.

At that moment Tigerheart, Applefur, and Tawnypelt burst into the clearing. Icepaw bit lightly down on Molt's bad leg. He yowled in pain.

Applefur pushed past her mate and his mother. She looked down at the tom and purred, "Good catch Icepaw."

Tawnypelt purred, "I'm so proud of you!" She brushed her tail along Icepaw's flank, "Let's take this injured rouge to Blackstar and see what he says about your catch."

"Oh yeah!" Icepaw mewed. She turned and leaped on the frog that was stupidly sitting behind the five cats. She carried it and the mice back to camp while Tigerheart and Applefur escorted Molt and Tawnypelt carried the squirrels.

When they got back to camp Tigerheart sneezed and all cats turned towards them. He bowed his head and went to see Littlecloud and Flametail. Tawnypelt purred at him and dropped her prey on the pile with Icepaw right behind her. Blackstar bound forward and meowed to them.

"Good hunting I guess?" He asked eyeing the pile. He looked over at Applefur and Molt, "Who is this?" His white pelt rippled at the sight of the intruder.

"Blackstar," Tawnypelt said, "This is the intruder Icepaw caught by herself." Tawnypelt's eyes glowed with pride.

"By herself?" He asked looking at the smaller she-cat, "Very well, Icepaw get cleaned up. I'll make you a warrior at sun-high." With that Blackstar swatted the rouge over to the broken tree nearby. "Rowanclaw! Get over here and guard this piece of fur."

Rowanclaw, a dark ginger tom, dashed up and sat beside Molt. Icepaw groomed herself and sat across the clearing from them. She set her head down to take a nap and dozed until Tawnypelt nudged her awake.

"Come on sleepy head, warrior ceremony time." Icepaw jumped up and licked her mentors shoulder. Tawnypelt purred and sat beside the stump Blackstar used to address the Clan.

Blackstar yowled and the cats came running. The white tom sat proudly looking down at Icepaw. "Today we gather to celebrate our newest warrior. Icepaw step forward please." She did and Blackstar hopped down with a purr.

He continued to talk, "I say this beneath StarClan so they approve my choice. Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the Clan with your life?"

"I do." Icepaw said with a slight tail twitch.

"Then by the power as Clan leader I present you with your name: Icefire." Blackstar said resting his chin on her head. She licked his shoulder respectfully and stepped back.

"Icefire! Icefire!" Her Clanmates called out. They surrounded her with praise.

When the cats drifted away Icefire mewed, "Oh and Blackstar, I'm not your kit so stop acting like I am."

Blackstar bowed his head and only replied with, "You're going to the Gathering tonight." Icefire purred and strode over to the warriors den.

"Hey Icefire!" Toadfoot called, "Come sleep by me and Applefur." He invited her. Icefire nodded and lay down next to him. Applefur was sleeping on his other side with Tigerheart laying a few nests over and Tawnypelt near the middle. All of them were asleep. Icefire nodded off to sleep.

Icefire woke when she felt fire run through her pelt. She jumped up and hissed. Her pelt was shifting from white to gray to black. Her tail was already black and her crescent moon was beginning to show better on her fur.

By the time Toadfoot and Applefur woke Icefire was already black minus her face and paws. Toadfoot hissed, "What's going on!" Icefire hissed as the fire ran across her face again. The gasp from Applefur told her that she was completely black again.

"Finally, mother and uncle decided that we should get our colors back." Icefire mewed. She shook her pelt and left the den. Tigerheart and Tawnypelt followed her.

"Your pelt shifted to black!" Tawnypelt yowled. Blackstar leaped off the stump and raced over to them. "Blackstar! She's a black cat."

"I see this," was his reply, "Let's get going to the Gathering." He gathered his cats and they left the camp. The group raced off towards the island. Icepaw raced alongside Flametail and helped him when he stumbled.

They got to the island and crossed the tree. Icefire decided to leap off the tree and swim across the gap. Flametail and Tigerheart waited for her. She got out and smacked them with her tail.

Loudpaw and Tanglepaw bowled over her as she got to the tree line. "Icepaw!" They yowled. Sandfire and Mosspaw leaped after them.

Icefire separated herself from her friends and purred, "I'm Icefire now you guys."

"I'm Tangleclaw," Tangleclaw said proudly, "And Arson has become Sandfire with his apprentice Mosspaw." The two toms purred happily.

Icefire finally got a good look at her best friend. "You're white!" She gasped, "It worked!" The two she-cats looked extremely pleased with themselves.

Sandfire purred in pleasure at the girls, "Now that your both full warriors I, er we," He said indicating Mosspaw, "Wanted to know if you would go save the Tribe from umm well."

"We wanted to know if you would save the Tribe from Sharpfang's mate." Mosspaw covered, "She's tearing the Tribe apart again."

"I'll go," Tangleclaw said automatically. "I can do it." Sandfire looked at Icefire pleadingly. Icefire nodded in agreement. "Okay good, I'll tell Firestar and Jayfeather I had a dream that told me to take my ShadowClan friend up to the Tribe and help them."

Icefire and Sandfire agreed. Mosspaw looked around, "Where's Hawkpaw?" He asked. Loudpaw shook his head and his white friends shrugged.

"Probably trying to fly due to her name." Icefire mewed without realizing how accurate she was. The five cats looked around the island but couldn't find her. "She did come right?"

Loudpaw nodded and started saying something when the insane she-cat leaped out of the near-by pine. "Wee!" She yowled causing a whirlwind to keep her up. The rouges hummed together. Tangleclaw and Icefire at a high soprano tone, Mosspaw and Loudpaw at a low bass tone, and Sandfire at a mid-tenor tone.

Hawkpaw spun to the ground below and did a face plant. Mosspaw nudged her to her feet. The six of them joined the cats in the center of the island just in time for the meeting.

**A/N: I'm sorry if that was weird, Hawkpaw hadn't been mentioned here of late so she leaped in... Literally. LOL.**


	11. Staying With RiverClan

**A/N: So umm, I'm gonna continue this now. Sadly enough I don't own the Warriors books so ya.**

**Staying with RiverClan**

The Gathering didn't have any issues, even when Onestar, Firestar, and Blackstar mentioned that the rouges in their Clans where warriors except for Mosspaw. Loudpaw sat between Icefire and Hawkpaw. Icefire made sure to keep close to him while Hawkpaw leaned against Mosspaw and Tangleclaw sat a little ways away with Sandfire.

Loudpaw guessed that Leopardstar decided not to mention the sign Willowshine had gotten just before the cats got to the island. He and Hawkpaw shared a glance. She shook her head and muttered, "If Leopardstar and Willowshine want to tell the other Clans they will."

Icefire and Mosspaw glanced at their mates and tilted their heads sideways. Both RiverClan rouges shook their heads and turned back to face their leader. Leopardstar had finished her bit when Willowshine stood.

"Leopardstar?" She asked her pelt bristling, "May I speak?"

"Is it about the sign?" Replied the she-cat. When her medicine cat nodded she said, "Go ahead."

Willowshine hopped up on the lowest branch of the tree and said, in a clear voice, "Right before we got here, StarClan sent me a vision of two she-cats leaving from this Gathering going with RiverClan to their camp and then heading to the mountains to help the Tribe of Rushing Waters. I don't know who these cats were but I've discussed it with the other medicine cats: these she-cats know who they are and they know what to do."

Jayfeather stood, "I think that these she-cats are the rouges!" He said suddenly. Every pair of eyes were on Loudpaw and his friends. "Could it be?" Jayfeather was looking at his apprentice knowingly.

Tangleclaw bowed her head and motioned with her tail for Sandfire to trade Icefire spots. They did and the two she-cats stood side by side, "Jayfeather, you are right." She paused and looked at the two WindClan rouges. They both bowed their heads.

"We were told by Mosspaw and Sandfire that the Tribe is in trouble and we were needed to help them." Icefire said coldly, "We have more experience than the toms do." A few cats snickered and Icefire hissed, "We decided that we would go after we spoke to our leaders."

Tangleclaw strode forward and leaped lightly over the cats in her way. She sat beside the deputies and looked straight up at Firestar, "May I go Firestar?" Firestar about fell out of the tree when he saw her leap over the Clan cats, but he nodded and she purred, "Thank you Firestar."

Icefire had followed her sister by weaving through the cats, "Blackstar?" She asked. He jumped out of the tree and flicked her with his tail, "May I go too?"

Blackstar looked at her for a second, "If you want to go, then go. I won't stop you, anyway you need to be away from the Clan for a bit so yes leave."

Icefire and Tangleclaw looked worried. The other leaders leaped down and gathered their cats. Willowshine jumped down lightly and blinked at the she-cats thankfully. They followed her to the bridge and watched as the others leaped up. Hawkpaw and Mosspaw walked up beside them with the others shortly behind.

Sandfire brushed his muzzle against Tangleclaw's and twined his tail with hers, "Be safe my love." He muttered. She purred a reply and stepped away hesitantly. She flicked her tail-tip and the six rouges flung themselves into the water and swam across easily.

Some Clan cats yowled in surprise. The six cats climbed onto the beach and shook off. Hawkpaw leaned against Mosspaw for a moment before he dashed off with his mentor and the other four cats watched them go. Soon the rest of WindClan bound after them. ThunderClan took a slower pace as they headed home. Some brushed against Tangleclaw as they went.

Jayfeather licked her ear, "Be safe and remember that the herbs in the mountains are different than the ones we use here." She nodded and licked his shoulder. He took off after his brother and they watched ShadowClan leave with a few glances at Icefire and mutterings of farewell.

The two she-cats followed Hawkpaw and Loudpaw to the camp. Willowshine and Mothwing let the two rouges sleep in their den for the night. In the morning Hawkpaw woke to the sounds of claws scraping wood and a quiet hum. Loudpaw jumped to his paws as he heard it too. They both smelled the air and knew it was Icefire.

The duo walked into the clearing and purred at the black warrior. "It's good to be my original color again!" The she-cat said happily as the apprentices came out. Hawkpaw flicked her right ear and Icefire bunched her back legs.

"Don't start a fight right here." Tangleclaw mewed around her bundle of herbs. She set them down , "Mothwing gave me these." She separated them for her and Icefire. They sat up and washed their ears.

"Have safe travels you two." Loudpaw said gruffly, "Come back to me safely, Icefire." She purred and twined her tail with his. "Promise me?"

"I promise I'll come back safely." She said with a hint of amusement in her voice. "Tangleclaw will keep me out of trouble won't you?" Tangleclaw nodded and kneaded the ground with her right paw and Icefire bound out of camp with Tangleclaw right behind her.

"Good-bye Hawkpaw and Loudpaw!" They called. The duo mewed their responses and set to their daily chores.

Around sun-high Hawkpaw exclaimed, "I should have gone too!" Loudpaw stopped her from leaving the camp. "I need to go!"

Loudpaw smacked her, "No you don't, you'll get in trouble and Arson and Pity told the Tribe cats only those two would go plus you aren't even a warrior yet." Hawkpaw's red tail swished.

"I'm going to hurt them when they get back." She muttered glaring at the entrence of the camp. Loudpaw sighed.

"If you were after me I would be really scared because you are the female Eye of Storm and know how to use your claws."

"Oh hush South Wind." Hawkpaw snapped. She turned and walked back to the den.

"Okay don't come with me to ask Mosspaw and Sandfire a question." He shrugged and bound out of camp.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've been busy.**


	12. The Waterfall

**A/N: So I may not have created the Warrior books but I do own some! Ya i know it doesn't matter but it makes it easier to find facts. So umm sorry for the non-updating thing. I've been having issues.**

**The Waterfall**

The trip from the edge of RiverClan Territory to the edge of the mountain was uneventful for Tangleclaw and Icefire. They sat for a moment in the shadows of it and waited until dark to start climbing.

Icefire glanced up and said, "Now it's your pelt that stands out in the night." She flicked her friend and stood.

Tangleclaw swatted Icefire's tail, "At least I know the Tribe's way of blending in." She went over and rolled in the mud. Icefire laughed and helped smear it into her fur.

When the white she-cat was covered in dark mud the duo began to climb up the rocks. They leaped from boulder to boulder as fast as they could without slipping off. Tangleclaw was havin a harder time than her sister because of the mud.

Soon enough they got to a ridge and stopped to look around. "We may be immortal but we still need rest Ilce." Tangleclaw said licking the mud off her paws.

"So we rest now and continue in the morning?" Icefire asked. Tangleclaw's replay was to lay down. "Just a slight nap then?"

Tangleclaw nodded and layed her head on her paws. Icefire did the same and they slept for a few hours. When they woke it was still dark. "Ilce, time to go." Tangleclaw prodded her sister and climbed up a few boulders before she awoke.

Icefire sat up and followed Tangleclaw. Looking down the duo could see the grass from the fields heading toward the Clans. On the other side was the gorge that Tangleclaw and Loudpaw had fallen into a long while back.

**Flashback**

The six rouges were walking down the flat path in the rocks. They were heading down to visit SkyClan after visiting the Clans in the forest. Icron was bouncing around in front of Alse and Ilce.

Alse finally got tired of it and pounced on him. The two tumbled toward the edge. Ilce and Arson told them to stop but they didn't listen and the combined Eye of Storm cast a wind over them so they fell.

"Hurt him and I'll kill you myself!" Ilce called down as they fell. Down at the bottom the two lay stunned.

Icron got up and bounced toward the water. Alse hissed, "Will you quit bouncing!" She got up and pounced again. She had him pinned and he smiled at her.

"But I'm hyper!" He exclaimed, "Pity gave me catnip!" Alse groaned and let him go.

She sniffed the air and noticed a southern wind blowing toward the cats up top. "Hey Icron, can you cast a message on the wind to tell them to meet us at the Waterfall?"

He nodded and did as she asked. AS he was doing so she looked around and found a dead tree. "We can boats out of those!" Icron said after he was done. The two heard their friends turn and walk away.

The wind changed and Ilce's voice said, "Don't hurt yourselfs and we'll see you soon." The duo nodded and set to making bowls out of the rotted tree.

After what seemed like forever to them, and they have seen more years than a cat should, they finished seven bowls. They paused and smiled at each other. Icron set two in the water and held them still. Alse joined him and they both sat inside to ride down the river.

After a while longer they reached the rocks just above the waterfall. They paddled their boats to the edge and pulled them out of the water. The four others were settled on boulders at the edge of the water.

They were greeted with a sleepy ear twitch from Pity and a yawn from Puffball. Ilce and Arson jumped down and wound around the duo. "At least your both safe." Ilce said happily.

**End of Flashback**

"I remember falling down that." Tangleclaw said, "What was it? 30? 40 years ago?" She stuck her head out over the gap and knew the likeliness of her falling.

Icefire did the same, "Did falling hurt?" She asked. Tangleclaw knew that her sister was leaning too far over it.

"Your about to find out." Tangleclaw said gripping Icefire's tail in her teeth. She did so right before the black she-cat tumbled over the edge. She yowled out in surprise.

At the bottom Tangleclaw sat up and shook her head, "That hurt more the first time." She looked over at her sister and saw that she was splayed out on the dusty floor. Prodding her got her to get up.

Tangleclaw drug out two of the bowls and offered one to Icefire. "Sit in it and ride it down the river." She explained to the inexperienced she-cat. Icefire hesitently got in after Tangleclaw had gotten in and rode the river calmly for the second time.

A little while later the she-cats were paddling out of the river and hiding their bowls in the rocks. As they stepped back they slipped into the river and fell down the waterfall.

They both were laughing when they pulled themselfs out of the water. After a momet they looked at each other and then the waterfall. "How much you wanna bet we can swim back up that?"

"Let's try!" Tangleclaw said. They both did.

When they neared the top a small she-kit voice called up, "What are you doing?" They both fell back into the pool at the bottom. When they pulled themselfs out they saw it was just a small brown tabby she-cat.

"Icefire!" Tangleclaw exclaimed, "It's Moss's kit. I watched the boys take them home." Icefire nodded and Tangleclaw said, "What are you doing out here?"

"I heard commotion and came to check it out!" Was the kit's reply. A sullen wail echoed off the walls. Tangleclaw picked up the kit and both she-cats dashed behind the waterfall.

The light brown Kit-mother was pacing the area wailing for her lost kit. Her other two were laying beside the dark brown tabby tom that seemed to be their father. One kit had orange eyes and sandy colored fur while the other was thin with dark tabby fur.

Tangleclaw set the kit down and both She-cats yowled for silence. The Tribe cats all looked at the fierce duo. The kit hunkered down behind Tangleclaw's tail. "I expected a better welcome Tangleclaw." Icefire said looking at her sister.

Tangleclaw nodded, "A small she-kit wasn't a very good welcoming party now was it, Icefire?" The light brown cat had stopped pacing. "Hello Moss, is this what your looking for?" She moved her tail and nudged the kit forward.

Moss leaped forward and started licking the kit. After two or three licks she grabbed the kit and backed up. Most of the Tribe cats either knew about these two she-cats or could feel the power the radiated.

The tabby tom and the two kits stepped forward, "Thank you Icefire and Tangleclaw for bringing back our daughter. These are our sons: Fire and Beak." The thin tom flicked his tail in greeting and the sandy one licked Tangleclaw's paw.


	13. Pregnancy?

**A/N: So if you people enjoy this story be glad it's being updated almost as much as ****Opposite**** or a little faster. Opposite has 20 chapters, I'm so happy about that… Sorry! I got side tracked. Okay so on to Sandfire and Mosspaw.**

**Pregnancy?**

Sandfire woke to a paw in his side. He jumped up and fell sideways onto his apprentice. "You klutz!" Mosspaw snapped, "Get off me." Sandfire got up and shook himself off.

"So you want to go hunt, patrol the borders, or search for that badger I smelled yesterday?" Sandfire said.

Mosspaw smoothed out his fur and said, "Let's go hunt a badger!" Sandfire nodded and motioned for Ashfoot. Mosspaw said, "Please don't let her say no."

Sandfire flicked him with his tail and said, "Ashfoot, can I take Mosspaw out to hunt?" The deputy nodded and the duo left. Sandfire did stop to say hello to his old mentor before they bound out of camp though.

With their jaws parted they ran to the tallest hill in their territory. Sandfire sat down and looked toward ThunderClan. Mosspaw was looking toward RiverClan. A soft purr echoed in both their chests. "Sandfire! Look, RiverClan warriors!"

Sandfire looked toward the other side of the lake. Surely enough two cats were weaving toward WindClan. He stood and bound down the hill toward them. He planned to intercept them. Mosspaw stayed at his heels until they were close enough to smell them.

Mosspaw let out a yowl of surprise and darted past his mentor. Sandfire reacted to him by biting down on his tail. Mosspaw hissed at him and tried to pull free. Sandfire pinned him and hissed back at him.

Sandfire let him up after saying, "Rule One: Don't run off like that and act like a spoiled kit running home to his mother. You're too old for that." With a swipe to his ears the duo crawled into a clump of heather.

The two RiverClan cats trotted by, they obviously didn't smell the toms. Sandfire leaped out of the clump of heather onto the bigger of the two. Mosspaw leaped onto the other. Both RiverClan flipped and slithered out of the speedy toms' paws.

"You've become fish!" Mosspaw said in shock.

"Rule Two: Don't talk to your enemy's until you know there is no trouble to be had." Sandfire told Mosspaw. Mosspaw bowed his head and curled his tail around his paws. "Hello Loudpaw, hello Hawkpaw."

"Hello Sandfire!" The duo said. Hawkpaw wound around Mosspaw and purred loudly. "Don't rub it in Hawkpaw." Loudpaw snapped at his Clanmate.

Sandfire agreed with Loudpaw, "It's not like they taunt the rest of us daily ya know." Loudpaw nodded, "They are the Malicious Ones being the Eyes of Storm and all."

"I have a question Arson." Loudpaw said leading the Western Wind away from the mates.

"This must be serious if you're using my rouge name." Sandfire said settling down in a patch of clover. Loudpaw settled down in front of him. "So what do you want to ask that's so important that you had to risk a trip all the way up here?"

Loudpaw looked worried, "Ilce and Alse haven't been gone long but I have a feeling that I should be worried for them." He glanced at their younger friends. "Hawkpaw has been acting weird lately too so I fear something must be wrong or better than we ever thought they could be."

"Better how?" Was the only reply Sandfire gave him.

"I don't know," Loudpaw said flicking his tail as he looked back at the Eyes. "Maybe the she-cats are pregnant or something awesome like that."

"Pregnant?" Sandfire asked, "Well I haven't a clue what to tell you except that we have to trust the Southern Wind instincts." He sighed, "Is it half-and-half on the good and bad?" Loudpaw nodded, "So we have to worry for them either way, either for their demise or for the kits?"

Loudpaw laughed, "I guess that's one way to put it. Then again the West Wind is the most simply formed. At least in the way it says things."

"The wind and its living form." Sandfire agreed, "Okay, I'll keep it in mind Icron. For now, watch your tail." Loudpaw lifted his tail and felt their two friends brush past him.

Hawkpaw pushed Mosspaw off her with a fierceness none of them had seen. She got up and shook off carefully. Sandfire noticed what Loudpaw had meant about her acting strange.

"Hawkpaw?" Sandfire asked, "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" Hawkfire asked hesitantly. "I have no clue what you mean."

The three toms shared a look and surrounded the she-cat. "What is it, Hawkpaw?" Mosspaw asked from behind her. They could all hear the worry in his voice.

Hawkpaw lay on her side looked at each tom cat. She sighed and said, "Nothing's wrong, seriously."

Mosspaw set his tail on his mate's side. "You sure?" She nodded and he bowed his head.

Sandfire leaped to his feet, "Badger!" The others joined him. "Loudpaw, take Hawkpaw home. Mosspaw needs to learn how to deal with something by himself."

The two RiverClan apprentices nodded and bound off. Mosspaw lifted his tail in farewell and crouched beside his mentor. The two toms waited as the lumbering creature neared them.

"Midnight?" Mosspaw asked as the giant female badger came into sight.

"Ahh, mighty powers, I was just looking for you." Midnight rasped, "Where are East and North?" She gave neither cat a chance to respond, "They are with the Tribe of Rushing Waters aren't they? They are!"

Sandfire stood tall, "Midnight? What is it you need with North and East?"

Midnight nuzzled Sandfire, "The three female powers are with kits, how could you not know?" Mosspaw and Sandfire meowed in surprise. "They will give birth soon, be wary."

"Oh no!" Mosspaw leaped up and sprinted off toward RiverClan. Sandfire let him go.

Midnight sat beside the troubled white tom cat. "They will be fine Arson, you must watch for their return. When they are on their way back you must take them to SkyClan. They are to give birth on the way back from SkyClan."

Sandfire lifted his head and nodded. 'I must hunt now, Midnight. Mosspaw hopefully won't get caught by a RiverClan patrol." Midnight nodded and lumbered off.

Sandfire hunted down four rabbits and three robins before Mosspaw came back. "May I carry some of those for you?"

Sandfire set down his most recent catch, "You can carry the birds back. I caught three and I know you had better things to worry about than catching food for our Clan." Mosspaw bowed his head, "I'll give you the credit for all the birds."

Mosspaw purred and picked up the birds. The two toms trotted back to camp.


	14. Origins

**A/N: Hey guys, we're finally updating again and this is back to Icefire and Tangleclaw.**

**Origins**

Black and white, side by side, the two she-cats sat on a rock at dawn. They looked out for the mountain lioness that was attacking the Tribe. Icefire curled her tail in warning. Tangleclaw felt the tail move and glanced over Icefire's shoulder.

A tannish gold tail flicked over the top of a rock. Tangleclaw bunched her leg muscles and leaped toward it. Her sister followed her closely. The duo slid between rocks easily.

Tangleclaw got a full view of the giant cat before her sister. Tangleclaw froze and Icefire about knocked her off the rocks. "It's her! Icefire, its Aunty!"

Icefire yowled out in surprise. Both she-cats ducked when the mountain lion turned around. They both shrank into the rocks and made themselves as invisible as they could. The lioness leaped over them and sat facing the waterfall.

"Let's kill her now," Icefire said, "I feel well enough to do it and anyway she'll know we're here if we wait too long." Tangleclaw agreed and together they leaped onto the lioness's back.

Tangleclaw landed on her neck and Icefire directly on her back. Tangleclaw clawed out the lioness's eyes as Icefire scratched fiercely at her sides. The lioness hit the rocks and the two cats leaped off.

Tangleclaw watched with cold eyes as the giant cat bled to death. Icefire nudged Tangleclaw back toward the cave the Tribe lived in. "I thought you were a medicine cat." Icefire said. "You aren't supposed to watch death with cold eyes."

Tangleclaw turned at the waterfall and said, "I may be the ThunderClan medicine cat but that doesn't mean anything! Remember when we first became the Winds? Remember how I ended up the fierce East Wind?" She swiped her tail angrily along the ground.

Then Tangleclaw explained to Icefire what happened from her apprenticing in ThunderClan until she became an immortal.

**Flashback**

At six moons old, the white kit known as Sunkit was being made into an apprentice under Thunderstar. Her brother was sitting next to her waiting excitedly to be made an apprentice. Thunderstar called the clan together with his favorite call.

"All cats able to catch their own prey gather beneath me for a clan meeting!" He called. The cats gathered and he named Sunpaw his apprentice and her brother Moonpaw as their father's, Whiteclaw, apprentice. The two were happy and went hunting together. The East Wind was blowing that day.

At 10 moons they became warriors, Sunpelt and Mooneyes. Whiteclaw and their mother, Lightfur, were so happy for them. Mooneyes went hunting with Whiteclaw and Rockfall, the clan Deputy.

Sunpelt strolled out of camp by herself and explored by her lonesome. The East Wind was blowing again. Soon enough she came across a cave that had never been explored. She was curious so she entered. Her whiskers told her that it was a very small tunnel, possibly rabbit. She was small for her age so she fit easily.

At the end of the tunnel there was a bright cave. She blinked a few times and saw the glowing pink walls, there were prophecies etched into them. After a few seconds of looking at the walls, Sunpelt finally saw the smoky figure in the center of the cave.

She jumped when she saw it and it laughed, "Silly kitten, do you not know who I am?"

She replied snidely, "Oh yeah, I know you." She sat with her tail curled around her, "You're the one who decided I was to born and kept alive."

"Your sarcasm is actually correct." The spirit said, "I am the Spirit of The East Wind, and you are to be my carrier." Sunpelt took a step back, "Yes child, you are mine forever."

"How so and why?" Was the response of the white she-cat.

"Kill three cats that are very close to you," The spirit said, "Whiteclaw, Lightfur, and Mooneyes. I will make you an immortal." She must have looked horrified because the spirit said, "If you don't kill them, your whole clan will die."

"Yes East Wind." She said as she turned to leave. She exited the cave and ran home. When she got there most cats were already asleep. She went into the warrior's den and found her father's sleeping figure.

She walked up and licked his ear, "Sleep well Whiteclaw." She slashed his throat. She found her brother and did the same. It was difficult for her to do for she loved him dearly. Last she found her mother asleep in the nursery.

"Sunpelt?" One of the kit-mother's asked, "What are you doing here?"

Sunpelt looked at her and sliced open her mother's throat with her back claws. The darkness hid what she was doing from the kit-mother's but the sound of blood spilling from the wounds caught the attention of the two she-cats inside.

"What just happened?" The first asked, "Sunpelt, what did you do?" Sunpelt knew she wouldn't get away with this if they told on her. She did the only thing she could, she killed them both.

Out of the camp she ran. She ran all the way to the cave. The spirit congratulated her and made her immortal, "You are now Alse, carrier of the East Wind." The cave quit glowing and Alse laid there for three straight days crying.

**Flash-forward**

"Oh Tangleclaw!" Icefire said, "I didn't know you had to kill your family too!"

"What do you mean 'too'?" Tangleclaw asked. She sat facing the sun.

"When I was a kit I was known as Moonkit, like your brother." Icefire began, "At six moons I became Shadowstar's apprentice. Shadowstar trained me hard with me two sisters, Duskpaw and Dawnpaw, and my brother, Lightpaw. We were the clan's pride and joy. We lived in peace until the day our mother died." She paused, "We were horrified, when Shadowstar made us warriors the day of her death. I was Moonshadow. My sisters were Dawnpelt and Duskpelt, they were so close and looked alike so they were naturally named close together. My brother ended up Lightwisker.

"Like you I found a cave with glowing walls etched with prophecies. This cave had gray walls though and the North Wind spirit was white. It told me to murder my littermates and my father. I did but not without a fight. I argued with the spirit that I had had enough disasters in my life that I didn't need another. It didn't care. It said it would kill the clan if I didn't obey. So I did.

"That same night I ripped my brother's throat out and put twin cuts on my sisters'. My father I let die of lacerations all over his body. He was out hunting so he wasn't heard while I killed him. I went back to the cave and cried for many, many days. The spirit called me Ilce."

Tangleclaw nodded, "Arson took a human's fire and burned down his camp. His mother and sister were the only ones who died in it. His father had died shortly after he was made an apprentice." She said.

Icefire replied by saying, "Icron only had to kill his pregnant sisters. He did so by dropping a dead tree branch on them. His mother and father were killed in a battle against ShadowClan."

Tangleclaw nodded and they headed back to the Tribe's cave.

**A/N: Here you are, I stayed up until 3 i the morning trying to pick names for their littermates and parents. I want to thank ScourgeloverBirdwing for helping out. I couldn't think of how to end this chapter and she said I should probably add in something about how these rouges knew the clans and the Tribe cats. So I did and I hope you liked it!**


	15. Leopardstar's Death

**A/N: So while we were talking to Midnight with the WindClan rouges and in the mountains realizing that all four Winds had to kill their parents and littermates to save their clans, the two RiverClan rouges became warriors. Now Hawkpaw and Loudpaw are Hawkfire and Loudmouth.**

**Leopardstar's Death**

Midnight came around and Hawkfire sat in the center of the camp watching the restless Loudmouth sleep. He kept whimpering and stiffening. She could tell he was afraid for his mate.

A few minutes later Hawkfire woke him up. Loudmouth had accidentally kicked Hawkfire in her stomach. Loudmouth awoke to a hissing pregnant kitty-cat. He took a step away from her and bowed his head.

Hawkfire curled her tail around her front paws and lay down. Her eyes were half closed. Loudmouth pressed against her and felt her purring. He settled down next to her and the night wore on.

**(O.o)**

In the morning Leopardstar asked the rouges if they wanted to sleep, hunt, or patrol. Hawkfire asked if she could patrol alone and Loudmouth wanted to sleep. Leopardstar agreed to both and followed her newest she-cat warrior out of the camp.

"Hawkfire," Leopardstar said sitting down, "I give you permission to go see your friends in WindClan since the she-cats aren't here."

"Really!" Hawkfire asked, "Thank you Leopardstar!"

"For now just patrol the ShadowClan border." Leopardstar told her, "If Loudmouth is up when you get back, take him with you to WindClan." Hawkfire nodded and the two she-cats separated.

Hawkfire ran to the other side of the territory and walked the border. Once she caught two ShadowClan apprentices trying to chase a frog into her territory. "Owlclaw! Ivytail! Get out of here." She growled.

"We don't have to listen to a mere apprentice." Owlclaw snapped.

"I'm no apprentice pip-squeak." Hawkfire announced, "Now get out of my territory."

Ivytail turned and ran back into ShadowClan. Owlclaw followed her and Hawkfire trotted off. She ran back to camp on the windless air. Into the camp and over to the warriors den, she stepped inside and Loudmouth woke with a jolt.

"What is it Hawkfire?" Loudmouth asked sleepily.

Hawkfire stepped over to him and whispered, "Leopardstar said we could go visit Mosspaw and Sandfire." Loudmouth jumped up and walked out of the den. Hawkfire followed him.

The two ran out of the camp with only a few glances from the apprentices and elders. Dapplenose told them that Leopardstar was waiting for them on the WindClan border. Hawkfire waved her tail in acknowledgement. The duo ran on and increased their pace when they got away from the camp.

They skidded to a stop when they smelt the dogs. "Leopardstar!" Hawkfire yowled. She leapt over a fallen tree and ran full on to where her leader was. Loudmouth was right behind her.

They spotted the big brown dog before they smelled their leader and her blood. Leopardstar's yowl was cut short. Loudmouth attacked the brown dog and Hawkfire leaped over them onto the smaller black and white dog that had Leopardstar pinned.

Hawkfire tore Leopardstar away from the dog and slashed its nose to ribbons. "Back off!" She hissed. The dog whimpered and ran back towards the horseplace. The large brown dog scampered after it.

The two rouges turned, as one, to Leopardstar. "You two are brave and impossibly strong." She meowed, "This is my last life, tell Mistyfoot that I tried to finish my promise to Onestar but she'll have to instead. Good-bye rouges; take care of my clan and loved ones."

With that she died and Hawkfire brushed her tail over Leopardstar's eyes to close them. Loudmouth and Hawkfire covered her and went to see their WindClan friends. Hawkfire sniffed when they topped the hill near the camp. Loudmouth stretched his paws out and yawned.

At the bottom of the hill there were three warriors and their three apprentices. "Oh look Hawkfire!" Loudmouth meowed so they could hear him too, "The warriors must be getting smaller for WindClan."

The black tom glared upward. "Loudmouth, be nice to Breezepelt, he's got enough on his plate without you embarrassing him in front of his apprentice."

"Oh hello Hawkfire, Loudmouth." Owlwhisker said in greeting, "How are you two doing?"

"Fine, thank you, Owlwhisker." Hawkfire said, "Who are these young ones?"

"I'm Whiskerpaw, apprentice of Owlwhisker." The light brown tom said.

"I'm Furzepaw, apprentice of Heathertail." The gray-and-white she-cat said. Heathertail smiled and flicked her with her tail.

"And I'm Boulderpaw! Breezepelt is my mentor!" The burly gray tom said.

Loudmouth and Hawkfire shared a glance. And both set down the hill. The warriors stood up and stood in front of their apprentices.

"You think we could hurt the pip-squeaks?" Loudmouth asked.

"Don't be so harsh Loudmouth, the apprentices deserve better names than that." Hawkfire said, "The warriors should learn not to go up against a pregnant rouge though."

Heathertail and Breezepelt meowed in shock and Owlwhisker purred in happiness for her. "That's wonderful! When are they due?"

"No idea." Was the response, "Can we see Onestar please? We have an important message from Leopardstar." The apprentices offered to take them. Owlwhisker encouraged the other two to let their apprentices go.

In the camp the two RiverClan cats were greeted with a semi-warm welcome. Onestar came running out of his den with a smirking Sandfire behind him. Mosspaw emerged from the apprentice's den.

"Hawkfire, Loudmouth, what is it?" Sandfire asked. He was still smirking.

Hawkfire yowled out as loud as she could. All of WindClan stopped and stared. "I bring you all news that Leopardstar was attacked by the horseplace dogs on your border. She was on her last life and is now gone. I ask Onestar if we may borrow Sandfire and Mosspaw for the quest she sent us on when we were attacked."

"Of course they can go," Onestar said, "Did Leopardstar say anything about her promise to me?"

"Mistyfoot will finish it." Loudmouth said, "We have to go back to our camp first but we will be back to get Sandfire and Mosspaw tomorrow." Onestar bowed his head and Sandfire flicked his tail. Mosspaw licked his mate's shoulder and bade them good-bye until the next day.

The RiverClan rouges rushed back to their territory. Loudmouth grabbed Leopardstar's scruff and Hawkfire gently grabbed her flank. The duo walked their leader's body back to the camp.

They soon came across the lone apprentice Mossypaw. "Hawkfire! Loudmouth! What happened?"

"Get Mistyfoot already Mossypaw!" Loudmouth said around a mouthful of Leopardstar's cold fur. Mossypaw nodded and ran ahead of them into the camp.

Mistyfoot met them at the entrance of the camp, "Oh Leopardstar…" She said. The rouges set Leopardstar's body down in the center of the camp.

**A/N: I haven't yet read the newest set of books so I didn't know she died. So here's my version of it since I didn't know it happened. Enjoy!**


	16. Finding SkyClan

**A/N: Here's the next chapter… Who's next? Tangleclaw? On their way home and then leaving again as soon as they get back. Poor North and East Winds, they don't get a break do they? Oh and I'm switching around where SkyClan is so it's not as far of a journey for Flametail.**

**Finding SkyClan**

Tangleclaw sat back as Icefire played with the Tribe kits. The sun was high in the sky when Tangleclaw gave up on Icefire. "Good-bye Stoneteller, we will take our leave and not waste anymore of your hospitality."

"Good-bye my dear," Stoneteller replied, "Nice to see you again." She nodded and left the cave. She was at the top of the waterfall when Icefire pelted out of the cave.

"Wait for me!" She called. Tangleclaw sat and washed her paw while she waited. When her sister got to her she got up and they moved. They were moving through the day and into the night.

By dawn the duo was sitting on the ridge looking out over the lake and WindClan. "I smell apprentices." Tangleclaw said. She stood and bound down the slope. She stopped and waited for Icefire to catch up.

"North and East!" They heard Mosspaw exclaim. He tumbled over his fellow apprentice and bound up the slope.

"Mosspaw!" Whiskerpaw moaned, "We're being watched by your mentor ya know."

Mosspaw froze, "Where is he?" He looked around and couldn't see anything. He shook his head and opened his mouth. "West! Come here!" He called out.

The white tom pelted towards them, "Alse!" He exclaimed. He skidded to a stop in front of the she-cats. Tangleclaw rubbed up against him. He purred in delight.

Icefire flicked her fellow Winds and set off up the slope with them and Mosspaw following her. "Whiskerpaw, you did well trying to keep Mosspaw from pelting out of the territory again." Sandfire said, "I'll ask Onestar if you can become a warrior. You deserve it."

"Really!" Whiskerpaw said, "Thanks Sandfire!" He pelted up the slope and back to the camp. The rouges followed the tom. The boys entered in silence and the girls hid under a shrub.

"Stay here; I'm gonna go see our RiverClan friends." Tangleclaw said. She was gone before the boys got back out or Icefire said anything. She ran up the slope trying not to keep too close to the ground.

She entered the RiverClan territory and paused. She could smell kits. She glanced around and smelt them under a bush a few feet inside the territory. She nuzzled under the bush and came face to face with two small brown kits.

"Are you two Duskfur's kits?" The one closer to her nodded. "How did you manage to get out here?"

"We went exploring while everyone was mourning Leopardstar." The other meowed. "Mommy was too busy meowing in her sleep to notice us leaving."

"Leopardstar died?" They both nodded, "Oh come on out my belly is hurting me." They crawled out and Tangleclaw picked them both up in her jaws. She then trotted towards the camp.

When she was close she heard a yowl of surprise coming from the camp. She sighed. "Just in time Tangleclaw!" One kit said, "Momma just noticed our escape!"

Tangleclaw shook her head and they both hissed in surprise. Tangleclaw sighed and stepped into the hectic camp. She stood in the shadows of the entrance and watched the entire camp go crazy looking for the duo.

She spotted Loudmouth and Hawkfire sitting by the nursery. They were both using their eagle eyes to look for the trail of the kits. She set them down and hissed, "Hold onto my tail with your teeth, and hold tight. Do not let go until I say so. Got it?" They both nodded and latched onto her tail.

She stood in the shadows for a moment longer. Duskfur emerged from the warriors den and cried out, "Where are they?"

Tangleclaw stepped out of the shadows and all cats who say her stopped what they were doing and fell silent. "Every single time you show up something happens." Reedwhisker hissed, "What now?"

"Oh? So you mean that because I showed up Duskfur's kits disappeared?" Tangleclaw said, "I'm sorry that Icefire and I just got back into the territories this morning and because of two cats I met on my way here I heard about Leopardstar. Let peace be with her soul."

The cats all nodded. "How did you know of the kits?" Mistyfoot said.

Tangleclaw swept her tail forward, "They told me about Leopardstar." The two kits were dangling from her tail, "They said they wanted to explore and ended up mere pawsteps from the WindClan border."

Duskfur leaped forward and looked at Tangleclaw. "Thank you dear medicine cat." She said. Tangleclaw made the kits let go of her tail. The two kits followed their mother back to the nursery.

Hawkfire and Loudmouth were exchanging glances. They both smiled, "You coming?" Tangleclaw asked them. Hawkfire jumped up and Loudmouth joined Tangleclaw. Hawkfire went over and had a word with Mistyfoot. Mistyfoot nodded and Hawkfire joined her friends.

The trio headed over to WindClan again. When they got there Hawkfire entered the camp and Loudmouth followed Tangleclaw over to where she left Icefire. Icefire jumped out and entwined herself with him. Soon enough the other three came back out.

Icefire was sitting close to her mate and Tangleclaw was a little ways away sleeping. Sandfire curled his tail around his mate's nose. She woke and looked at him. Hawkfire and Mosspaw were standing up looking at the others.

The Winds exchanged looks and took their places on each side of the Eyes of the Storm. Icefire was north of them, Tangleclaw was west, Loudmouth was south, and Sandfire was to the east.

The six cats set off in a Northwest direction. They got to the lake and ran at the speed of wind across the water. Sandfire and Icefire helped move them along by shifting the wind. They entered the ShadowClan territory and came across Flametail.

"Icefire!" He exclaimed, "I knew you would be back soon." He purred at her and flicked his ginger tail.

"Hello Flametail," She replied from beside Sandfire, "What are you doing out of camp?"

"That stupid new rouge told me to go gather him some fresh bedding." He snorted, "He gets under my fur!" His fur stood on end.

"I'm gonna guess the medicine cat apprentice of ShadowClan would like to join his fellow apprentice and her friends then." Mosspaw said. Flametail's eyes brightened and he sat up.

"Come along Flametail." Tangleclaw said, "You're welcome to join us."

"How come you're the boss?" The others said as one.

"Because I'm the medicine cat among us," She snapped, "And I don't see any of you able to heal everything you know nothing of." Flametail snickered and jogged alongside Tangleclaw as they moved off again.

The two medicine cat apprentices talked of herbs and healing strategies as they went. Soon they exited the territory and were in the hills beyond ShadowClan. Flametail fell silent as they went farther and farther away from the territories. Icefire led them well enough North and then they followed Tangleclaw East as they made their way to the area they knew the missing Clan was in.

They rested for Flametail's sake and then headed out again. When night fell they were attacked by rats. Flametail leaped away from the initial attack but Tangleclaw got the full blow. Icefire and Sandfire fought back with little fury. The Eyes fought like normal and Loudmouth protected Flametail.

When the attack was over they all had cuts and missing fur. Tangleclaw was on her side licking a wound. Flametail made sure there was no infection for her and then inspected his Clanmate. When the two medicine cats were done inspecting each cat they rested for the night in a nearby tree grove.

**(O.o)**

The seven cats woke to a voice saying, "What are you guys doing up there?"

**A/N: And that's that. If you want to guess who spoke to them to wake them up PM me or put it in your review. I need 3 reviews to continue!**


	17. Return to Base

**A/N: So here you are and I'm sorry it took so long. Hope no one's mad at me? Yes? No? Maybe? 'Kay well read and enjoy por favor!**

**Return to Base**

Tangleclaw looked like a bat as she swung upside down. She let go of the branch and landed in front of the other cat. She purred in recognition. The others quickly followed her down. "Hello Echosong, long time no see."

The silver-gray tabby launched herself at Tangleclaw and licked her ears. "Alse! Oh how I've missed you! How we've all missed you!" She looked up at the rest of us, "You all need to come along! Leafstar will want to see you." She got up and led us to the cliff they lived in.

The six rouges and Flametail fell into step behind the SkyClan cat as they climbed the slopes. When they had to leap a gap Flametail was caught by his Clanmate before he fell. They finally got to the central cave and Echosong yowled out for the clan.

"Everyone! Guess who's where!" She said as they gathered around the rouges.

"Ilce!" Cherrytail called coming forward.

"Puffball!" Sparrowpelt followed his sister and nodded to the rouges.

"Icron!" Patchfoot said bounding up to them.

"Arson!" Sharpclaw said waving his tail at us.

"Pity!" Tinykit mewed from the nursery cave above them.

"Alse," Leafstar said as the cats parted to let her through, "How nice. What is it now?" The clan had gathered and Tangleclaw stepped forward since she had been named by the leader.

"Leafstar." She bowed, "We have news for you, and I don't know how you'll take it." Leafstar waved her on. "First we have warrior names now because of the clans."

Icefire stood and flicked her mate with her tail, "I am Icefire now and this is Loudmouth." Some cats laughed in a good natured way.

Mosspaw stood and pawed at his mate, "I'm Mosspaw and she's Hawkfire."

Tangleclaw purred at her friends and Sandfire waved lazily, "I'm now Sandfire."

"And I'm Tangleclaw, medicine cat of ThunderClan." Tangleclaw said, "And this is Flametail. He's the ShadowClan medicine cat." The cats greeted them by their warrior names and Tangleclaw continued. "I received a prophecy that you must come back and join the forest cats. Firestar knows not of this so please say nothing to him."

"We need you to come back or the forest will be ripped apart." Icefire supplied. "Please come back!"

Sharpclaw and Leafstar shared a nod and Echosong nodded when Leafstar looked to her. "We shall go." Leafstar called out, "Tangleclaw and the rouges have been our friends since before Firestar and Sandstorm came and went. If you don't want to go then stay here with the rats."

"We'll leave in the morning." Echosong said, "The kits need taken care of so they can travel." Leafstar nodded and the clan dispersed. "Thank you all." She nodded to the rouges.

**(O.o)**

Tangleclaw struggled to her feet the next morning. She was sore and her belly was weighing her down. She knew she would kit soon but didn't say anything about it. She padded over to her friends and nudged them awake.

Hawkfire knew that the other two she-cat rouges were close to kitting because they both wobbled. The three of them waited at the top of the cliff and waited for the guys to collect the clan. Soon the toms came up with the entire SkyClan in tow.

"Let's go!" Mosspaw said bouncing around. Flametail sniffed the air and looked at the trio of she-cats. Icefire thought he looked worried. Flametail watched the she-cats wobble to the back of the group and stayed with them. Mosspaw took the left side of the group and Loudmouth took the right. Sandfire was in the front and waiting for the signal that they were ready to move.

The group moved as one. All of SkyClan acted like little kits going out for the first time. It amused the rouges and set a good pace. Tangleclaw lagged behind a few steps. Her friends looked at her and she waved them on. Flametail walked with her so he could keep an eye on her.

Tangleclaw, being the smallest of the rouges, was in the most danger of kitting too soon or being killed by the kits. Flametail knew what was going on so he said, "Tangleclaw, you need to rest. Even you being immortal won't save you from the dangers of dying of weakness when you kit."

"How did you figure it out?" Tangleclaw asked. She looked up at him in pain, "not that I'm close to kitting but that I'm immortal? That we're immortal?"

"StarClan."

"Oh…"

Flametail poked her in the flank, "Come on Tangleclaw, rest for a moment. The others are fine but you are smaller and in more danger of dying. Do you want to leave your kits and Sandfire because you are too stubborn to let go and be mortal for a moment?"

Tangleclaw stopped and lay on her side. Flametail told her to hang on a moment and dashed ahead to Sandfire. "What's wrong Flametail?" Sandfire asked as the two toms trotted ahead of the group.

"You think you can stop for rest?" Flametail asked, "The younger cats are fine but the older cats need to rest periodically. They aren't immortal like you guys." Sandfire shot him a questioning look but nodded and pulled the group to a halt.

"Thanks Sandfire!" Flametail called dashing back to Tangleclaw. Icefire was panting nearby her friends and Hawkfire was writhing in agony. "Crap! Echosong! Help me please!"

Echosong dashed over with Frecklewish on her heels. "This is my apprentice Frecklewish. She's good with kitting too." Flametail nodded and turned to Icefire since she was his Clanmate. Frecklewish went over to Hawkfire and Echosong sat beside Tangleclaw.

**A/N: I know I stop in an odd spot but I have to update and the next chapter will be of the kits being born and the leaders freaking out of the new kits. Hope you like!**


	18. The Ten Kits

**A/N: So I decided to finally put the kits in… Hope you like their names and descriptions. Umm Tangleclaw will not get in trouble over this, Icefire and her kits may be in danger but I don't know really, and Hawkfire will get disowned by the clan until her kits prove worthy. So that's that and here's the chapter.**

**The Ten Kits**

Echosong soothed Tangleclaw by rubbing her belly with one paw and licking her ears comfortingly. Frecklewish sat over Hawkfire with a calming air about her. Flametail felt like a novice with these two advanced medicine cats nearby. He was muttering soothing words to his Clanmate.

Tangleclaw let out a groan as her first kit came out. Seconds later Hawkfire's first came out. Back to back Tangleclaw's second and Icefire's first came along. Hawkfire groaned as her second came out. Icefire had her second kit a few moments before Tangleclaw's third. Almost simultaneously Icefire and Hawkfire had their third kits. Almost five minutes late Tangleclaw had her last kit.

Sandfire came over to report that SkyClan was faring well so far. Mosspaw and Loudmouth followed. The three toms stopped and stared.

Flametail sat back and smiled at the three kits nuzzled against his Clanmates stomach. The eldest was silver with white pads on her paws. The second was white with a silvery crescent on her stomach. The last was the tom, he had black fur and white paws. The small tom was the opposite of their current leader.

Nearby Mosspaw sat beside Frecklewish and examined his three kits. The eldest had dark gray fur with a lighter gray belly and silvery tabby stripes. His eldest sister had rusty red colored fur and a small silver flower on her back right paw. The youngest looked like she was wearing an ocean colored tiara around her blue-gray ears.

Sandfire joined his mate and licked her ears in pride. His three sons and his single daughter were nuzzled against her belly. The eldest was orange with bright red paws. His sister had tan stripes across her light red back. Their brother looked like the daytime sky with his sky blue fur and puffy white patches. The youngest was snow white with light gray paws and tail tip.

The toms were proud of their kits and mates. Frecklewish was the first to speak. "What are their names?"

Sandfire didn't care what the names were and neither did Mosspaw. Loudmouth was too speechless to say anything so the she-cats got to name them. Tangleclaw licked her eldest, "This one will be Sunkit. The second tom will be Skykit, the youngest will be Whitekit, and their sister will be Rosekit."

The others nodded and Icefire said, "My eldest daughter will be Silverkit, my younger daughter will be Moonkit, and my son… His name will be Black-kit." Her mate mewed proudly.

Mosspaw looked at Hawkfire expectantly, so did every cat around. She looked up and said, "My son is Dark-kit, my eldest daughter is Frostkit, and the youngest will be Waterkit." The cats nodded approvingly. The three new mothers nursed for a minute or two to gather strength and the clan set off again.

Sunkit, Silverkit, and Dark-kit were carried by their mothers. Rosekit, Moonkit, and Frostkit were carried by their fathers. Skykit was carried by Leafstar herself, Whitekit got carried by Sparrowpelt, Black-kit was carried by Flametail, and Waterkit was carried by Cherrytail. The clan rested periodically.

By sunhigh the next day they were on the edge of ThunderClan territory. Tangleclaw excitedly bounced up and down beside her eldest kit. Sunkit moved closer so she stopped to avoid stepping on him. Skykit, Rosekit, and Whitekit came to their mother too. Silverkit, Moonkit, and Black-kit sat nearby with their father. Dark-kit, Frostkit, and Waterkit roamed amongst the cats.

Tangleclaw snatched Frostkit off the ground before she fell in a hole and Icefire grabbed Waterkit before she fell into a puddle. Dark-kit was oddly good at avoiding getting hurt. Hawkfire gathered her kits and said they had one last journey to make.

Loudmouth took Frostkit in his jaws as Hawkfire grabbed Dark-kit and Mosspaw picked up Waterkit. The six cats paced toward the RiverClan camp on the other side of the lake. Icefire asked Sparrowpelt to help her and Flametail carry her kits home. They did so and those six left.

Sandfire and Tangleclaw watched their kits stumble across the rocks and roots for a moment before they each picked up and kit and started to the ThunderClan camp. Leafstar and Echosong grabbed the other two and followed close behind.

SkyClan was instructed to follow the scent markers to the WindClan border and wait there. The clan did as told and waved their leader off. Sharpclaw and Frecklewish lead the clan to their destination in hopes that the rouges would keep their word and show them to their new territory.

Tangleclaw set Skykit down and told the others to stay where they were. They did and she bound into camp. The first cat to greet her almost tumbled over her in joy. "Tangleclaw! You're back!" Lionblaze yowled. Jayfeather trotted over and licked her ear.

"We've missed you… You've had your kits?" Jayfeather asked sniffing the air.

"Did you complete your mission, Tangleclaw?" Firestar asked. Tangleclaw smiled and sat.

"Yes, I've had my kits. Yes, the Tribe of Rushing Waters is safe." She said. "Oh and, Firestar? I need you to come with me when the cats that helped carry my kits leave."

"Alright then." Firestar said. Tangleclaw fetched her kits and the others. "Leafstar! Echosong! What are you doing here?"

Sandstorm heard the names and jumped up. She nuzzled the two she-cats and purred affectionately. "We came on the dangerous fact that your medicine cat apprentice had a vision that the four clans would die without us to help." Leafstar told them.

"Tangleclaw?" Jayfeather asked, "What happened?" Tangleclaw then explained her vision of being told the prophecy:

_Winds, Eye of Storm, and Healers must combine as one to allow the Sky to join again; The Healer Wind must decide for her Clan, as must the Healers of all; to survive the Storm ahead of them they must work together._

"So we had to fetch them and bring them home again." Sandfire said. "They agreed when they found out our reasons of visiting them." He bent down and licked Whitekit. Whitekit sat between his father's paws. Sunkit was stumbling across the camp. Rosekit lay next to her mother and Skykit was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Skykit?"

Leafstar yelped and jumped up. Skykit was playing with her tail. She sighed and licked the kit, "Not now Skykit, now is time to rest." Skykit huffed and Firestar told Tangleclaw to go rest with her kits. She grabbed Rosekit and trotted to the nursery. Daisy, Millie, and Ferncloud grabbed the other three and followed her in.

"Tangleclaw is safe and knows how to handle herself." Sandstorm said, "Go on home Sandfire, we'll take care of her and the kits." He nodded and left with Leafstar and Echosong.

**(O.o)**

Even with kits in their jaws, the three rouges could speed past WindClan territory and into RiverClan. They slowed down when Waterkit started mewling hungrily. Dark-kit and Frostkit suckled beside their ever hungry sister.

When the kits were finished the trio of warriors trotted to the camp. Leopardstar and Mistyfoot were talking to Willowshine by the medicine den and Mothwing was pacing by the nursery. Loudmouth set Waterkit down and coughed. Hawkfire set Frostkit down and motioned for Mosspaw to set Dark-kit down. He did and quickly left to avoid the anger of Leopardstar.

"Hawkfire and Loudmouth have returned!" Mothwing said. The clan poked their heads out, "And they have tag-alongs."

"They aren't tag-alongs, Mothwing." Hawkfire said, "These are my kits."

"They aren't welcome and neither are you." Leopardstar said. "You left without saying anything yet again. Go away."

"Leopardstar let them stay. You can't let three newborn kits roam in the wild with their mother." Mistyfoot said. Leopardstar grudgingly agreed with her and Willowshine helped carry the kits into the nursery.

"What are their names?" Willowshine asked.

"Dark-kit is the dark gray one, Frostkit is the rusty red one, and Waterkit is the blue-gray one." Hawkfire said. "Aren't they beautiful?" Willowshine nodded.

"Lovely little ones." She said as she left.

**(O.o)**

Icefire, Flametail, and Sparrowpelt were met halfway inside the border by a patrol consisting of Tigerheart, Oakfur, Ferretpaw, and Spiderfoot. Tigerheart leaped at his brother and licked him.

"Flametail! I was so worried! Where were you?" Tigerheart exclaimed.

"I went with Icefire to make sure she stayed out of trouble and she ended up having these little ones while we were gone." Flametail said. Oakfur gentle took Moonkit from Sparrowpelt and Spiderfoot thanked him for carrying the kit that far.

"I'll go rejoin Leafstar and Cherrytail then." Sparrowpelt said calling goodbyes over his shoulder as he ran back to his clan.

"Leafstar?" Ferretpaw asked, "Who's that?"

"You'll find out if you come to the next Gathering." Flametail said as his brother led the way home. The six cats and the three kits entered the camp and Rowanclaw jumped up.

"Report?" Rowanclaw asked. The group shook their heads and left to rest. Flametail stood beside Icefire and glanced around. "Well, it seems you've returned." He said.

"I'm sorry Rowanclaw," Icefire said, "I meant to come back as soon as I could but Tangleclaw had other ideas. She told Flametail that we had to leave again and that he could come back but he decided to make sure we stayed out of trouble."

"I went with them and they apparently did what they had to and came back." Flametail said. "On the way back though she had her kits."

"Kits!" Littlecloud said, "New kits? Bring them in before the catch colds!" He ushered Icefire and her three kits into the medicine cat den. Icefire lifted her head and sniffed the air.

"Do we have a visitor?" She asked Rowanclaw.

"Yes, he is visiting the elders currently. When the kits are asleep you can speak with him if you want." Rowanclaw said, "Why do you ask?"

"The air just smells a bit more evil than usual." She said, "I'll find out why later. Thanks Rowanclaw." He nodded and went to find Blackstar.

"Why, Icefire, this little tom is the opposite of Blackstar! What's his name?" Littlecloud asked in awe.

"That's Black-kit; it was intended to confuse the clan." She replied, "The silver she-cat is Silverkit and the white one is Moonkit." Littlecloud purred.

"They are all three healthy and so is your humor." Littlecloud said, "Head to the nursery and get some rest. You have a long period of nursing to go through and these three are strong as is."

Icefire trotted to the nursery with Moonkit in her jaws. Flametail had Black-kit and Littlecloud was carrying Silverkit. Flametail made a bed for her and settled the three kits into it. Silverkit and Moonkit curled up together and fell asleep. Black-kit just sat there like he expected something.

The medicine cats left and Icefire took her son up by his scruff and carried him over to the leader's den. "Come in Icefire!" Blackstar said.

Icefire carried the kit in and set him in front of her leader. "Blackstar, meet Black-kit. This is my youngest kit and only son. I named him after you."

Blackstar examined the kit. He bent down and touched the kit's nose. Black-kit licked him and he smiled. "Adorable, the others are females?"

"Yes sir."

"I'll come see them later. Thank you for bringing us your kits." Blackstar said. Icefire nodded and left with her son.

Trotting back across the clearing, she sees a molted brown tom with large brown eyes exiting the elders den. Icefire set Black-kit down and pushed him toward the nursery. He picked his way there and disappeared inside with his sisters. "Rat."

"So the Northern Wind comes home." Rat said looking at her. "How lovely. Bad alas I can't do anything about this until my friends get here."

"Keep your paws off me and my friends." Icefire hissed. "You have no right to be here!"

"Ahh, but I do." He said, "The gods said that you have lost your violent touch and all six of you need taken out. I'm about to be part of this clan and you have no way to stop me from hurting everything you love."

**A/N: So there is the chapter. Rat is another one of the rouges but he isn't immortal, just close to the gods. What do you think Icefire will do? Read to find out, oh wait she doesn't have the next chapter does she? No because Mosspaw still has yet to receive his warrior name.**


	19. Mossears

**A/N: This takes place about a month later. By the by, this is the second to last chapter. I will have a part two, same point of veiws but the kits will be apprentices and the Rouges will be a lot closer...**

**Mossears**

Mosspaw was sitting up in his nest avoiding the rain outside. He spotted a few kits running around outside his den and smirked at them. Lightning flashed nearby and the thunder shortly followed. Mosspaw knew the sound and he jumped up. The kits didn't know any better as they continued to play.

"Kits! Come here!" Mosspaw called through the rain. He was at the entrance to the apprentice den. The three kits came to him, "Get out of the rain darlings, you don't want to catch a cold do you?"

"No, Mosspaw." One said. The trio curled up in Mosspaw's nest and purred at him. "Are you really a daddy now?"

Mosspaw nodded at them and circled behind them. He lay down and tucked them into him to keep them warm ad safe. "I am, and I won't let you three get hurt in the storm."

"Thank you!" They chorused. Mosspaw purred and laid his head on his paws.

Meanwhile, Sandfire stood on a ridge over the camp looking towards ThunderClan. He knew his kits were fine but he was still worried about them and his mate. The thunder clapped and he knew something was wrong.

He turned and dashed into camp. Mosspaw was nowhere in sight but the warriors were being skittish. Sandfire leaped up onto a rock in the middle of the camp, "All warriors, listen to me! I know I'm not trusted by all of you but this storm is worse than all the other clans attacking together! No one will dare come out in this storm! Get under cover before you get hurt!"

The entire clan hid in their dens and the guards peeked out from the entrances. Sandfire nodded and looked around. A screech sounded from the nursery, "Where are my babies!"

The apprentice den rustled as Mosspaw said, "Stay here and you'll be okay. I'll protect you." The kits nodded and Mosspaw went to the nursery, "The kits are fine, I drew them into my den before Sandfire called out to the rest of the clan." The mother's all nodded.

"Mosspaw!" Sandfire called, "Can I stay in there with you?" Mosspaw nodded and the duo went into the apprentice den to stay until the storm withdrew.

After a little while the kits began to complain of hunger. "You guys are old enough for real food, right?" They nodded and Sandfire went to fetch some. 'Uhh Mosspaw… We're out of fresh kill." Sandfire looked worried.

"Stay with Sandfire you three." Mosspaw said. "I'll get you a rabbit or a fish or something." The kits gasped and Sandfire turned a worried gaze on his apprentice. The look in his eyes must have assured the warrior.

"Be careful, Pity." Sandfire said. Mosspaw nodded and dashed out into the storm. The kits and Sandfire watched him go. His tail disappeared and the kits began wailing. "He'll be okay." Sandfire said assuring himself as much as the kits.

Mosspaw pulled out of the bushes surrounding the camp and dashed toward the trees of ThunderClan. He hurtled past at least three frozen rabbits. He clawed his way into a tree and settled there. "I need to check on Tangleclaw, Icefire, Hawkfire, and Loudmouth." He muttered.

Taking a deep breath he jumped from branch to branch until he neared the ThunderClan camp. He then clawed his way down the tree and into the camp. A few cats stood frozen to the spot. Mosspaw sighed and pushed each one into moving under shelter.

He looked around, "Tangleclaw!" He heard, "Tangleclaw, where did Skykit go? Wait… Whitekit!" It seemed Jayfeather couldn't scent the two kits so they weren't nearby. Mosspaw looked at the medicine den and saw the medicine cat.

"Jayfeather, your nose can't do a thing out here." Mosspaw told him, "Stay inside, I'll find the kits."

The medicine cat looked downcast. "Thanks, Mosspaw." He disappeared into his den again. The snow white kit and his sky blue brother were nowhere in sight at the moment. Mosspaw turned on instinct and saw them both stumbling up the earth pathway out of the camp.

Mosspaw shook his head and dashed over to them, "Do you two think you're going somewhere?" They both looked up at him and shook their heads. "Back to your mom then." They looked down and trudged back to the medicine den.

"Thanks, Mosspaw," Tangleclaw said. She had appeared beside, "They might have been trying to get to their father." Mosspaw nodded and looked at her. Her white fur was drenched and her eyes were dull.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded and smiled, "Okay, well I'm going to check on the others and then head home. She nudged him out of the camp and followed her kits into the den.

Mosspaw dashed off. Icefire was his next target and he needed to hurry so he took a ground path. He entered the ShadowClan territory and knew this was where the storm radiated from. "Oh hell no!" He muttered.

The camp looked torn down but he knew better. That's when the calmness struck him and he could smell the answer of the storm. Anger radiated off the entire camp but it was from two cats. Mosspaw skidded to a stop.

Icefire was standing in front of her three kits with all her fur fluffed up in pure hatred. The brown tabby tom in front of her looked the same. "You piece of mouse dung! Get out of my camp!" Icefire yowled at him.

"Your camp?" He responded, "Its mine now." Icefire looked ready to pounce but didn't since it would leave her kits vulnerable. Instead Mosspaw zipped past the tom and up to Icefire's side.

"Want help?" Mosspaw asked.

Icefire looked at him and then her kits. "Save them. Take them to their father. Don't let him get to them. They aren't old enough for the prophecy to take place."

"Prophecy?"

"_The Silver Song will turn the tide and the Darkest Soul will help it rise._" She quoted. Mosspaw looked at her in shock. "It was sent to Flametail last night and he heard it so he knows my eldest daughter is in trouble."

"I'll take them away." Mosspaw promised, "He can kill you so be careful." She nodded and Mosspaw approached the kits, "Come on, I need to get you all out of here."

"What do we need to do?" Black-kit asked.

Mosspaw smiled, "All three of you need to get a strong grip on my body somewhere since we'll be moving very fast." They nodded and did as they were told. Silverkit climbed onto his back and dug her teeth and claws between his shoulder blades. Her sister dug into his stomach and clung there for dear life and their brother gripped between Mosspaw's flanks.

The trio mewed that they were ready and Mosspaw took off. He rocketed as fast as he could to the RiverClan camp. When he got there Hawkfire was standing guard in the rain. "Inside now, Mosspaw!" She let him in and the kits rolled onto the ground and up to their dad.

"Loudmouth, can you keep Moonkit and Black-kit here?" Mosspaw asked. Icefire said that there is a prophecy involving Silverkit and Black-kit. I can't keep them together since a Rouge is nearby and he knows the prophecy too."

"Go on then." Loudmouth said, "Keep my baby safe and don't let anything happen to her." Mosspaw nodded and let the kit climb back on.

"Wait!" Hawkfire said, "Will you please take Dark-kit too? They will be safer with you than with us."

Mosspaw looked at his mate, "Anything for you my darling." He said. "Come on boy!" Dark-kit stumbled out of the nursery and over to his father. "Hold on tight." He did so and they took off.

Soon they were back in WindClan territory and Mosspaw set the kits on the ground. "It's still raining though!" Dark-kit said. Silverkit pawed at her friend's tail.

"Hide in the fox hole right over there and I'll be right back." Mosspaw responded, "Some of the WindClan kits are hungry and I said I'd go fetch food." The kits nodded and took off to the hole.

Mosspaw took off toward where the rabbits he saw earlier were. All three were still there so he killed them and carried them back to the duo. It took him a bit longer to get back to them than it did to leave them.

"Need help daddy?" Dark-kit asked. His gray and silver fur was soaked through and Silverkit was shivering.

Mosspaw put the rabbits down and stood over the kits. "When we get to camp the story we go by is that I found you two while I was hunting. You were both soaked so I decided to bring you back with me, okay?"

"Okay!" Silverkit said. The kits carried one rabbit and Mosspaw carried the other two. When they got back Mosspaw took one rabbit to Onestar and the other two were carried into the apprentice den. "Sandfire!"

"Silverkit? Dark-kit? What are you two doing here?" Sandfire asked.

"I wanted to see where the storm was coming from and ended up running into Silverkit and we decided to head this way once she told me about why she left the camp." Dark-kit said.

"We ran into Mosspaw while he was hunting and he said that we could stay here until the storm was over." Silverkit said. Mosspaw was surprised that they had thought that far into their story.

"Here you three go." The kits attacked the rabbit and gulped it down. "One for you Sandfire?" Mosspaw asked.

"No take it to the nursery." Sandfire said. "They need it to keep up their strength and to take care of the kits." Mosspaw nodded and did as he was told.

"Thank you, Mosspaw." The mothers said. He nodded and left.

"Mosspaw!" He turned at his name. "Come here." It was Onestar calling for him. Mosspaw trotted over and followed his leader into his den. "Thank you for the rabbit, I was starving."

"No problem, Onestar," Mosspaw replied, "I went out to get it."

"You went out into the storm by yourself?" Onestar asked in awe. When Mosspaw nodded he asked, "What insanity made you do that?"

"Is getting food for hungry kits insanity?" Mosspaw asked. The pitter patter changed slightly to the sound of small paws. Dark-kit entered after a short mew with Silverkit right beside him. "What are you two doing?"

"Asking permission, Daddy!" Dark-kit exclaimed. He was still soaked and shivering. Mosspaw bent down and starting warming his eldest kit up. Silver kit leaned against him and Mosspaw allowed her to crawl under his belly. "Onestar, may Silverkit and I stay here? Flametail told Icefire a prophecy he received and it was told to a bad cat too by accident."

Silverkit's voice came from under Mosspaw's belly, "Now he wants to kill us because of the prophecy." She said, "The prophecy was _The Silver Song will turn the tide and the Darkest Soul will help it rise._"

"You kits may stay and I will allow your father to receive his warrior name now, Dark-kit." The kit squeaked in excitement. Onestar turned to Mosspaw and said, "Mosspaw, under the storm filled sky and SkyClan's territory do you promise to uphold our laws and stay loyal to WindClan?"

"I do."

"Then by my power as leader of WindClan and the voice of SkyClan above I name you Mossears." Onestar licked Mossears shoulder and purred. "Kits spread the news please while I speak alone to my new warrior." The duo ran off and left the two cats to do as they needed.

**A/N: New warrior and the kits of the prophecy are under WindClan's watch. Icefire won't be happy about that now will she?**

**Ilce: No, I doubt she will.**

**Alse: Hush, sis, you have no say.**

**Anna: But she does, it's her cat.**

**Alse: Don't make me kill off Hawkfire.**

**Ilce and Anna: No!**

**Alse: R&R**


	20. Last Chance

**A/N: I didn't realize that my last chapter would be Icefire's point of view. Welp it is and this may end up as a three part story. **

**Ilce: Mine is last?**

**Anna: Well you would figure, considering what had happened last chapter.**

**Ilce: But, but, but…**

**Alse: Look, let's clear this up. Ilce, the order of the chapters (minus when they are together) is Thunder, Wind, Shadow, and then River.**

**Others: Oh…**

**Last Chance**

She was still puffed up a little bit when Mossears left with her kits. "Try me now you fur ball." She hissed at Rat. He laughed and pounced. Icefire swung around behind him and took out his ankles. He hit the ground, "You are out of touch."

"No you're just furious so you have an extra paw up on me." Rat spit. He spun and swatted at her. She jumped into the blow and staggered him backwards. Rat howled in pain and Icefire spit up blood from where his claws pierced her skin.

"Leave here, Rat." Icefire spit at him, "You aren't needed and cause too much trouble."

"What are you really defending, she-cat?" He asked, "I know it isn't those kits. They have no power." The prophecy rang through her ears, _The Silver Song will turn the tide and the Darkest Soul will help it rise_.

Icefire hissed at him and said, "I protect my kits and my clan. You are a virus in the territories that will be wiped out. I will get rid of you."

"You won't get rid of him." Blackstar said coming out of his den. "This one is part of us now and you will show him some respect." Icefire glared at her leader. He stared back blankly. Rat laughed and launched at Icefire. Icefire flew backwards and hit a tree.

"Die you stupid she-cat!" Rat snapped. Blackstar pushed Rat off of her and squatted in front of her to protect her. "You will eventually." Rat turned and stalked away.

Icefire leaped up, "Why didn't you let me tear him apart!" She exclaimed.

Russetfur joined them in the clearing. "He saved my life." Blackstar bowed his head and Icefire bristled.

"How?"

"I chased a snake down towards the lake and it outsmarted me." Russetfur said, "I slid into a quicksand pit and he fished me out." Icefire bristled. She sighed and began to meditate. The leader and deputy shared a glance.

Soon the rain began falling as hard as it was in the rest of the territories. Icefire took a deep breath and let out a long, sad yowl. Tangleclaw lay in the center of the ThunderClan clearing and yowled in sync with her friend. Mossears and Sandfire sat side-by-side and joined the girls. Over in RiverClan Hawkfire and Loudmouth lay by the entrance to add their voices.

All four clans risked the rain to find out what the rouges were doing. The rain began to subside but it wouldn't stop. All four clans grew restless. Leafstar had been around the rouges enough to know that all of them must call out. She realized that the kits were the answer.

Black-kit, Moonkit, Frostkit, and Waterkit joined the warriors near the entrance and added their voices. Dark-kit and Silverkit did the same with Mossears and Sandfire. Sunkit, Rosekit, Skykit, and Whitekit joined their mother in the clearing.

Together the ten kits and six warriors ended the storm. Leafstar, Echosong, and Sharpclaw sat in a tree together watching over the lake. They saw the storm recoil and draw back towards ShadowClan. WindClan was clear but the four cats there kept it up. Eventually the storm only hovered over ShadowClan. The acute sound of kits rose above the warriors and the storm disappeared.

The whole of SkyClan rose their voices in celebration. WindClan and ThunderClan soon joined them. ShadowClan and RiverClan started a bit later.

**(O.o)**

Icefire sat next to Blackstar and waited for the rest of those going to the Gathering. When the cats gathered they left. In less time than it normally took, they arrived at the bridge. RiverClan was crossing and ThunderClan waited patiently behind them.

Loudmouth, Hawkfire, and Tangleclaw sat near the edge of the water watching the cats cross. Icefire joined them. Loudmouth curled his tail around her's and purred.

"Are we waiting for the boys then?" Icefire asked her friends. Tangleclaw nodded and jumped up. WindClan was pelting their way.

Two cats led the pack, and no one knew why the rouge was one of them. "Onestar!" Firestar called out, "Where's Ashfoot?"

Onestar bent his head, "A badger got her." The rest of the clan was calm too. Sandfire bowed his head and Mossears mewed sadly. The boys joined their friends.

"We're sorry about Ashfoot." Tangleclaw said. The duo nodded and then perked up. The six cats stood in a line and dove into the water. They swam as one to the other shore.

"Time for the Gathering." Mossears said. The others nodded and they pushed their way into the clearing.

Blackstar, Mistystar, Firestar, Leafstar, and Onestar were already in the tree waiting for the cats to settle. Firestar nodded to Onestar to start. Onestar yowled and all the cats settled; the rouges at the back of the pack.

"It is sad to say but we start this Gathering by selecting a new deputy for WindClan." Onestar said glancing around. The cats murmured to each other. "Ashfoot had told me that if she were to die than I should select one of our rouges to be my deputy. I agreed with her and so I call upon all of StarClan to name Sandfire as our new deputy!"

The entire clearing erupted in yowls of approval. Sandfire stood and joined the other deputies by the roots. Every cat was chanting his name and didn't see the newcomers.

Someone yowled out in alarm right before they were attacked. The clearing was soon covered in blood and fur clumps. The leaders were forced further up the tree to hide.

"Enough!" Icefire snapped, "I'm sick and tired of you damn rouges attacking us wherever we go!" She was bristling and bleeding. All cats moved away from her.

The other clan rouges bristled and were given equal space. Tangleclaw growled, "Rat! Where are you?" Rat curled through the crowd and smiled at her. "Get your damn rouges out of here! We have kits to care for and you defiantly don't want the clan cats to raise them and unleash their power later."

Rat smirked, "Live now, die later. I know how you are. You always say that we don't want to kill you yet but we do actually." A few of his friends yowled in agreement.

"Damn rouges!" Hawkfire exclaimed, "Get out of here!" A majority of the rouges left. "We have no use for you, Rat. Can't you understand that you have no power over us?"

Rat smirked, "Snake! Come here and bring the captive!" A light gray tom came up to Rat and dropped his burden.

"Whitekit!" Tangleclaw exclaimed, "My baby!" She lunged forward but got smacked backwards from her youngest son. The others were held down too.

Rat laughed, "He is ours until one of you dies." Loudmouth struggled to his feet. "You?"

"Loudmouth, please don't!" Icefire exclaimed. Hawkfire and Tangleclaw struggled up and leaped to Loudmouth's side.

Loudmouth shoved them both back, "Let me, you guys don't need me." He looked squarely at Tangleclaw, "You need your kit; he is the savior."

Tangleclaw fell onto her side and her eyes blanked. Yellowfang had popped up in front of her, "Tangleclaw, a prophecy that should have been said before tonight is coming to you now so you have a head start on what is about to happen." She said in her raspy old voice, "_The Sun will Darken but not Blacken to protect its younger._"

"Thank you, Yellowfang." Tangleclaw muttered. She sat up and whispered what the old medicine cat had told her to Loudmouth and Hawkfire.

"Sunkit, Black-kit, and Dark-kit?" Hawkfire asked, "How?" A fierce young squeak told them how.

"Let my baby brother go you big meanie!" Sunkit cried out. All the cats were stunned to see the three toms – orange, black, and dark gray – pelt down the path and through their legs. The darker toms disappeared into the grass while Sunkit launched himself at Rat. "You meanie!"

Snake was taken down by the other two and nobody moved. All cats were frozen in place to see the bravery of such young kits. Whitekit snaked himself out of the grasp of the rouges and bowled into Rat to help his brother.

Rat and Snake got away and pelted off the island with the rest of their companions close behind them. Tangleclaw nuzzled her kits and the other two mothers curled around their brave little heroes.

"I think that's it for tonight." Leafstar said from up the tree. The others agreed and they all went home.

**AN: Take forever? I know and sorry. I've been busy and at least its finally done!**


End file.
